Harry Potter and the Wizardvision Song Contest
by Esmeralda Black
Summary: Cuando una serie de artistas adolescentes aparecen en Hogwarts y el Torneo de los Tres Magos se convierte en un concurso de coros, tres amigas deberán trabajar para evitar el nuevo ascenso de Lord Voldemort.
1. Prólogo: I dreamed a dream

**Prólogo: I dreamed a dream**

Sareen, Martha y Bharani se sentaban juntas en el sofá. Era una bochornosa noche de agosto en la que ni el ventilador de techo conseguía reducir un poco la sensación de incomodidad. No obstante, las tres amigas estaban pendientes de la televisión, donde las primeras escenas de "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego" se proyectaban.

En la mesita de centro, entre las latas de refresco, los vasos, las botellas de agua y las galletas que habían preparado, se encontraban sus tres móviles puestos en silencio para que nada interfiriese su maratón de la saga creada por J. K. Rowling.

—No soy capaz de recordar el nombre del hermano de Blaine… En serio, me da mucha rabia —comentó Martha, que había estado explicando algo sobre Glee mientras Bharani cambiaba la película y Sareen iba por más galletas a la cocina.

—Pues búscalo en Google o en Wikipedia —sugirió Bharani, que tampoco era capaz de recordar el bendito nombre. Sólo sabía que el actor se llamaba Matt Bomer y que, al contrario que su personaje, era homosexual.

—Pues sí, no voy a quedarme con la duda —Martha alcanzó su móvil, lo desbloqueó y se puso a teclear mientras Sareen ponía los ojos en blanco y cogía otra galleta de chocolate.

—Yo lo que no me puedo creer es que no sacasen a Hux, digo, Bill, en los mundiales —Bharani rió y dio un trago de su refresco.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Era Cooper! —exclamó Martha, eufórica.

—En ese caso, seguro que Cooper-a mucho —bromeó Sareen, con lo que las otras dos se echaron a reír, olvidando por un momento la película.

Sin embargo, sus carcajadas se convirtieron en un gritito de sorpresa cuando un fogonazo procedente de las pantallas de la televisión y el móvil las cegaron unos instantes, obligándolas a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Vamos, hermanita, levanta! ¡Hoy es el gran día! —Martha se frotó los ojos, los abrió y de inmediato los cerró para abrirlos otra vez. Frente a ella estaba Darren Criss, pero con el aspecto que tenía cuando hacía de Blaine en Glee.

—¿El gran día? —preguntó en un intento de entender qué pasaba.

—Merlín, en serio, tu cerebro no funciona cuando estás adormilada, Princess. Es 22 de agosto. ¿No te dice nada esa fecha? —la mirada de Martha se deslizó un poco a la derecha. Allí estaba Matt… ¿Cómo era? Bueno, el que hacía de Cooper.

—¿22 de agosto? No me suena que haya ningún cumpleaños ni nada importante —se sentó en la cama y escondió la cara entre las manos como si estuviese concentrándose al máximo.

—¿Nada importante? —se escandalizó Darren.

—¡Hoy es la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch! —corearon ambos.

—¡Irlanda contra Bulgaria! ¡Un equipo inmejorable contra el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos! —siguió Matt.

—Y que encima está buenísimo —añadió Darren como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No voy a dejar que vayas recorriendo campamentos por ver si lo encuentras como haría cualquier fan loca, Blainie, así que ve despidiéndote de descubrir si es gay o hetero.

A partir de ahí Martha ya no escuchó la discusión entre los dos chicos. ¿Los Mundiales? ¿Blainie? Allí pasaba algo gordo y no era capaz de entender cómo se había visto en aquella situación.

Lo último que recordaba era haber cerrado los ojos por el chispazo del móvil… Miró alrededor.

Ni rastro de Bharani, Sareen, el móvil o el salón-comedor en el que habían estado. En su lugar, un bonito y espacioso dormitorio con un par de pósters de Quidditch que tenían movimiento, un calendario en el que aparecía el 22 de agosto encerrado en un círculo rojo, un espejo y muebles de madera color caramelo.

—¡Martha, venga, muévete, por favor! Si no, te lanzaré un chorro de agua —Matt sacó una varita con aire amenazador.

—Ya voy, ya voy —la joven se puso en pie y salió del dormitorio, descubriendo que la casa unifamiliar de tres plantas en la que se encontraba no le resultaba desconocida como había temido.

Se aseó en tiempo récord y, al detenerse un momento frente al espejo para peinarse, se percató de que en ella habían cambiado algunas cosas: sus ojos, hasta entonces marrones, eran azules; su pelo, antes corto y con llamativas mechas naranja, aparecía largo, rizado y de un moreno uniforme; y su aspecto general era algo más aniñado, como si ya no tuviese 22 años, sino algunos menos, tal vez unos 15 o 16.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y dónde estaban sus dos amigas?

Sareen se incorporó de un bote al tiempo que soltaba un grito y se llevaba una mano al vientre, donde algo frío había contactado con su piel.

—¡Por fin! Ya pensaba que habías bebido Poción de Muertos en Vida o algo por el estilo —Sareen miró con fijeza al joven que tenía frente a ella. Debía de tener unos 14 o 15 años, era rubio platino y tenía unos bonitos ojos grises que la observaban con una chispa de travesura. En su mano derecha sostenía un cubito de hielo que empezaba a gotear sobre la colcha de delicados motivos florales.

—Draco, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por tu bien te lo digo —soltó sin pensar, furiosa—. Además, no hace ni cuatro segundos que he cerrado los ojos —el chico rió y la miró con arrogancia.

—Hermanita, hace diez horas que roncas como Crabbe y Goyle juntos.

—Yo no ronco —gruñó Sareen.

¿La había llamado hermanita? ¿Qué pasaba entonces con lo de salir con el rubito de sus sueños? ¿Ni siquiera en el reino de Morfeo podía tener un romance con él?

Porque estaba claro que aquello era un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa. Sin duda se había quedado dormida a mitad de la cuarta película… ¿Cómo tenía tan poco aguante?

—Venga, Sareen, ponte en marcha o padre se pondrá nervioso —recomendó Draco—. Yo digo que no importa cuándo lleguemos si de todos modos piensa aparecerse con nosotros, pero él dice que hay que montar la tienda antes de ir a ver el partido… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que Krum ganará a Irlanda?

—¿La pregunta no debería ser si Bulgaria ganará a Irlanda? —Sareen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió sin pensar hacia una puerta lateral que daba a su baño privado mientras el chico alzaba una ceja—. Da igual. Creo que el partido va a estar reñido. Y si me disculpas, voy a darme una ducha. No tardo, Drakito —devolvió la sonrisa que el chico le dedicaba y se encerró en el aseo, mirándose al espejo—. No puede ser… —se le escapó.

Reflejada en el cristal podía ver una versión algo más joven de ella misma con el cabello platinado largo y liso y los ojos claramente grises.

—Estoy soñando. Tengo que estar soñando… —se dijo mientras se tocaba el desordenado cabello con incredulidad. Hacía escasos segundos era media melena corta y estaba teñido de un intenso morado.

—Esto es real —se respondió a sí misma, aunque fue la imagen del espejo la que habló, asustándola—. Yo que tú me arreglaba un poco. Estás hecha una pena y llevas unos pelos… Nadie diría que eres una Malfoy.

—Cállate, impertinente —gruñó la Sareen de carne y hueso mientras se despojaba del caro pijama y se metía a la ducha. Tal vez el agua fría la ayudaría a despejarse y entender qué pasaba ahí.

¿Dónde estarían Bharani y Martha? Esperaba que no en un lugar peligroso o demasiado alejado.

—Bharani… Bharani… ¡Anie! —la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada, y casi soltó un grito de sorpresa—. Buenos días, Brownie —frente a ella, inclinado para llegar a la altura de la cama en la que estaba tendida, un hombre de bonitos ojos miel, cabello castaño con algunas canas y piel pálida cruzada por finas arruguitas y algunas cicatrices, le sonreía con aire paternal.

—¿Re-Remus? —preguntó, descolocada.

—Sí, querida. He llegado hace unos minutos y he decidido subir a despertarte antes de que a tu padre se le ocurriese echarte agua o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes que es un loco del Quidditch. Por llegar temprano a una final de los Mundiales, hasta los buenos modales se le olvidan.

—Vaya, gracias —Bharani se incorporó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, percatándose de que era ondulado y no liso como había sido hasta hacía unos segundos.

—Prepárate, te esperamos para desayunar —el hombre se apartó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta—. Tu tío ha pedido a Kreacher que haga tortitas —añadió con un deje de deleite anticipado en su voz.

—Vale, no tardo —Bharani esperó a que Remus saliera, se levantó, miró por la ventana y, a la luz de las farolas y del incipiente amanecer, descubrió que se encontraba en Grimauld Place. Más concretamente, en el número 12.

Un vistazo rápido a la habitación le confirmó que no era una de las de invitados, sino que se veía mucho más personal, con algunos posters colgados en la pared, así como un par de fotografías en movimiento en las que aparecía con Sareen y Martha, con algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts y con Remus, Sirius y un hombre moreno que se le parecía mucho, el mencionado tío, supuso.

Un calendario con la imagen de un hipogrifo gris acerado le dijo, además, que seguía siendo agosto de 2016.

—Esto es muy raro —murmuró al tiempo que salía al rellano y se dirigía al baño para asearse.

Cuando pasó frente al espejo se quedó atónita. Ahora era morena en vez de rubia oscura y tenía los ojos grises con un leve matiz azul en lugar de azul-grises como hasta entonces, además de aparentar unos siete u ocho años menos. En lugar de los 24 que se suponía que tenía, aparentaba unos 16 o 17.

—Ay, la madre que me… —jadeó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

De pronto reparó en que, si estaba en Grimauld Place con Sirius y Remus y además tenía un tío, sólo podía significar que era hija del mayor de los Black y sobrina del supuestamente difunto Regulus.

Se tapó la boca con las dos manos para contener un grito y se apresuró en asearse para comprobar cuanto antes si sus deducciones eran correctas.

Tenía que descubrir qué pasaba allí y, más importante, tenía que encontrar a sus dos amigas, porque algo le decía que debía descartar la opción de despertar de un sueño muy vívido.


	2. Capítulo 1: We are family

N/A: ¡Hola a todos!

Espero que la historia os esté gustando, aunque solo llevéis leído el prólogo.

Puede que haya algunas cosas que no os hayan encajado del todo en la línea temporal del fic, pero espero que vuestros interrogantes se despejen al leer este capítulo. Si no es así, dejadme un comentario para que lo explique mejor en la próxima entrega, pues realmente es algo que pensé mucho y que me provocó más de un dolor de cabeza (las matemáticas no son lo mío, xD).

Antes de dejar que leáis tranquilamente, quiero agradecer a Aivlis Malfoy y Klara Potter su paciencia, una por ser mi beta y por compartir mis momentos de desesperación cuando los números amenazaban con terminar conmigo, la otra por no cansarse de explicarme cómo manejarme en estos mundos tecnológicos, que a veces me superan. ¡Gracias a las dos!

Ahora sí, ¡espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

Esmeralda Black.

**Capítulo 1: We are familly**

Bharani se sentó en una de las sillas de la lúgubre cocina del número 12 de Grimauld Place.

Miraba alucinada a su alrededor, intentando asimilar que todo lo que veía era real. Frente a la hornilla, subido en un taburete, estaba Kreacher, afanado en que las tortitas quedasen perfectas.

Delante de ella se sentaba Remus, que la miraba preocupado. Entre los dos, sobre la pulida mesa, ya estaban dispuestos cuatro servicios para el desayuno, jarras con zumo de calabaza, leche, café y chocolate caliente y un par de tarros con sirope de arce.

No muy lejos, en pie y sirviéndose del borde de la mesa como punto de apoyo, un hombre joven, de corto y liso cabello moreno, ojos grises y aspecto adormilado, seguía con la mirada las idas y venidas de otro hombre, igualmente joven, moreno y de ojos grises, aunque con el cabello ondulado cayendo hasta sus hombros y luciendo ligeros barba y bigote.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó en uno de sus giros.

—Canuto, es la sexta vez que haces la misma pregunta en un minuto. No por más preguntar se cocerán antes las tortitas —Remus se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y sonrió—. Podrías sentarte y tomarte un café mientras esperas. Al menos así dejarías de marearnos con tus paseos incesantes.

—Mejor que se tome un zumo o un chocolate, el café no lo necesita —comentó Regulus, abandonando su puesto de observación para ocupar la silla que quedaba junto a Bharani—. Estás muy callada, sobrinita.

—Cierto, Brownie. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Remus, volviendo a mirarla con fijeza.

—Yo… Es que tengo sueño —trató de disimular la ahora morena, fingiendo un bostezo de forma bastante convincente.

—Lunático, ¿cuándo harás el favor de dejar de llamar Brownie a Bharani? Ya tiene casi dieciséis años. ¿No crees que empieza a ser mayorcita? —Sirius por fin tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y se sirvió zumo de calabaza en una copa de plata con el emblema de la familia Black.

—Mientras mi ahijada lo quiera, la llamaré así. Cuando me pida que deje de hacerlo, lo haré. Pero no porque tú lo mandes —Remus se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces yo la llamaré bomboncito de caramelo —apuntó con seriedad. A Bharani se le escapó la risa.

—Eso es demasiado cursi hasta para una adolescente monísima que se lleva a todos los chicos de calle —Regulus también reía, contagiando enseguida a Remus y Sirius. Bharani enrojeció por el comentario del moreno más joven, pero fingió que sabía de qué iba la cosa.

—Su desayuno, señores y señorita —anunció Kreacher—. Si me permiten… —tras el asentimiento de los hermanos Black, el elfo dispuso tres tortitas en el plato de cada comensal, empezando por Bharani y terminando por Remus—. ¿Desean algo más?

—No, gracias, Kreacher. Ve a desayunar tú también. Y luego prepáranos las tiendas —ordenó Regulus en tono amable.

—Como ordene el amo. Buen provecho —se inclinó en una profunda reverencia y se alejó, dejando sumidos en un cómodo silencio a los cuatro comensales. Bharani se sirvió chocolate, ofreciendo la jarra a Remus, que la aceptó con una sonrisa, añadiendo unas gotas de café a su copa.

—¿Sirope, sobrinita? —la joven, ocupada en saborear el espeso y aromático chocolate, asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —tomó los cubiertos y se puso a comer, descubriendo que Kreacher era muy buen cocinero—. ¿Quién creéis que ganará la final?— preguntó con aire inocente.

De inmediato supo que era la pregunta adecuada. El debate entre los hermanos Black estuvo servido y ya nadie, a excepción de Remus, se fijó más en ella que, por otra parte, se ocupó de escuchar atentamente quiénes jugaban, intentando retener las alineaciones de Irlanda y Bulgaria, consiguiendo recordar, como de costumbre, sólo a Viktor Krum.

—Venga, id a recoger vuestras cosas, que nos vamos en media hora —Sirius se puso en pie apurando el café con leche que se había servido después de terminar el zumo.

Remus, Regulus y Bharani suspiraron a la vez, acabaron sus desayunos y se pusieron en pie, saliendo en silencio de la cocina.

—Péinate en condiciones, Bharani. Una señorita como tú no debe llevar el pelo suelto —la joven se volvió sobresaltada hacia el retrato de Walburga, que la contemplaba con seriedad.

—Sí, abuela —dijo como de pasada, subiendo las escaleras hasta la primera planta para deslizarse en el salón en el que sabía que encontraría el tapiz de la familia—. Veamos qué demonios pasa aquí…

Se acercó hasta poder leer los nombres y buscó atentamente, inquieta e intrigada.

El primer nombre que encontró fue el de Bharani Sadira Black (9/9/2000), hija de Sirius Orion Black (3/11/1981) –quien curiosamente no estaba eliminado del árbol genealógico– y Marlene Alise McKinon (30/8/1980-12/10/2003).

El siguiente nombre en el que se fijó fue el de Sareen Asuia Malfoy (26/9/2000), hija de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (5/7/1978) y Narcissa Lyra Black (13/12/1979). Junto a Sareen se leía el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy (5/6/2002).

Siguió paseando la vista por las líneas hasta encontrar un nombre que no le resultaba familiar en las generaciones más recientes de la familia.

Se trataba de Berenice Pamela Black (27/1/1976), gemela de Andrómeda Druella Black –otra que no había sido eliminada del árbol y, por tanto, aparecía junto a Edward Thomas Tonks (23/6/1975) y sobre Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks (21/2/1995)–, y que se había casado con Mathew Devon Anderson (15/8/1974), teniendo tres hijos: Cooper Mathew Anderson (25/12/1999) y los mellizos Blaine Devon y Martha Berenice Anderson (2/1/2001).

—¿Kreacher? —llamó, dubitativa. El elfo se apareció frente a ella de inmediato con un chasquido.

—¿Joven ama? —se inclinó frente a ella y esperó.

—Tú… ¿Podrías explicarme qué está pasando? Tengo la sensación de que alguien me ha borrado todos los recuerdos y, sin embargo, a la vez es como si ya supiese todo lo que me pasó antes… —tocó el tapiz, pensativa—. Y estos nombres… Necesito apuntar esto en algún sitio, debo enseñárselo a las chicas… Siempre que sean ellas, claro —bufó y recostó la cabeza en las manos, sobre el árbol genealógico—. Estoy hecha un lío.

—Será que se cumplió la profecía que se hizo hace tiempo, joven ama —Kreacher agachó las orejas, preocupado—. Según decía, tres elegidos soñarían algo que, al despertar, les sería muy útil para ayudar al Mundo Mágico. Dicha profecía no señalaba quiénes serían los escogidos y, si quiere un consejo de elfo viejo, yo que usted, no revelaría nada a nadie sobre que es una de ellos, ama. Puede ser peligroso —la mirada del sirviente se posó con afecto en ella.

—¿Pero por qué no soy capaz de recordar nada de mi vida aquí? Es como si mi memoria hubiese bloqueado eso y sólo pudiese recordar el sueño —objetó, nerviosa. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Poco a poco todo volverá a su mente, ama —Kreacher se dirigió al escritorio y cogió pergamino, tintero y pluma, ofreciéndoselos—. No se fuerce y todo será más sencillo —aconsejó.

Bharani cogió el pergamino y la pluma, sonriendo cuando el elfo le sostuvo el tintero abierto.

—Gracias, Kreacher. Me has sido de gran ayuda —él se limitó a mover las orejas y a dibujar una mueca similar a una sonrisa satisfecha—. Pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie lo de que he tenido ese sueño, ¿vale? Que sea nuestro secreto. Bueno, nuestro y de las otras dos elegidas.

—Sí, ama. Kreacher será como un baúl cerrado con llave —aseguró el elfo casi con fervor.

—Genial. Ahora ve a terminar de preparar el equipaje o papá se pondrá hecho una fiera… —bajó el tono para añadir—: Y si puedes colarme la lista de los jugadores de Irlanda y Bulgaria, te lo agradecería. Seguro que esperan que me los sepa y sólo soy capaz de recordar a Krum —se encogió de hombros y lo miró un instante para sonreírle con complicidad—. Si la tienes a mano, claro. Si no, ya me apañaré por el campamento para hacerme con una.

—Como ordene, joven ama —el elfo dejó el tintero en el suelo, se inclinó y desapareció con un nuevo chasquido.

Bharani terminó de copiar las tres últimas generaciones de los Black, tapó el tintero, lo guardó junto a la pluma en el escritorio, tomó su dibujo y subió a su habitación, recogiendo una mochila negra bordada en amarillo y dorado que vio a los pies de la cama.

Comprobó que era la correcta, guardó su pijama y el pergamino, la cerró y volvió al baño para hacerse una trenza, acabando por enrollar descuidadamente su melena en un moño que aguantaría más bien poco, esperaba que lo suficiente para contentar al retrato de Walburga.

—Por fin —suspiró Sirius al verla aparecer en lo alto de la escalera—. Date prisa, quiero llegar con tiempo para montar las tiendas y preparar una comida en condiciones —abrió la puerta de la calle y la dejó pasar en primer lugar, seguida de Remus y Regulus—. Por aquí —se adelantó y los precedió a paso vivo hasta un callejón oscuro cercano—. Venga, cógete a mi brazo, Anie —Bharani obedeció y, de inmediato, se vio sumergida en la asfixiante oscuridad de la aparición.

Martha vio desaparecer el claro del bosque en el que ella, sus padres y sus hermanos –si hacía caso a las apariencias–, habían tomado el traslador. Sentía el tirón en el ombligo y veía todo desdibujado en un remolino de colores que la mareó, justo como pasaba en los libros.

Sin previo aviso sus pies tocaron suelo firme, su dedo se despegó de la botella de agua vacía que había sido su transporte y sus rodillas cedieron, aunque no llegaron a tocar el suelo gracias a que Cooper había sido rápido en recuperarse y la sostuvo.

—Cuidado, Princess, no vayas a lesionarte nada más llegar —Martha se separó de él y le sonrió, apartándose del círculo en el que habían aterrizado. Blaine estaba cerca, sacudiéndose los pantalones, detalle que indicaba que él sí se había caído.

—En serio, odio estos trastos —se quejó, flanqueando a Cooper.

—Venga, venid, nuestro camping no está lejos —anunció Mathew, entusiasmado. Era un hombre moreno de mediana edad y bondadosos ojos marrones que refulgían por la emoción de los Mundiales.

Lentamente salieron del bosque en el que se encontraban y fueron acercándose al mar de tiendas multicolores que poblaba las parcelas de cuidada hierba verde intenso.

—Estamos en uno de los mejores sitios, os lo puedo asegurar. Nada más tendremos que salir de la tienda y seguir el camino marcado para llegar al estadio —iba explicando Mathew.

—Espero que estemos cerca de Andrómeda —comentó Pamela, esperanzada. Era castaña oscura de ojos grises y tenía una sonrisa bondadosa que a Martha le daba confianza.

—Verás el enfado que tiene Nymphadora —rió Cooper—. Con lo poco que le gusta el Quidditch… ¿Qué os apostáis a que no se sabe ni el nombre de Krum?

—Nada. Seguro que ni se ha interesado en ello —rió Blaine, paseando la vista entre las tiendas y frunciendo las cejas al divisar un par que sólo podía calificar de escandalosas. Si había que hacerse pasar por muggle, ¿a quién se le ocurría llevar una tienda con chimenea, balcón o puerta?

—Que no os oiga llamándola ya sabéis qué. Podría maldeciros —bromeó Martha, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Antes tiraría algo y nos alertaría —rebatió Cooper—. Será la Auror más indiscreta que te puedas echar a la cara —dejó de hablar en seco al ver a lo lejos a sus parientes—. ¡Oh, Dora! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo está mi prima forofa del Quidditch favorita?

—Qué gracioso, Coop —gruñó Tonks, que llevaba el pelo teñido de rosa chicle a fucsia, cosa que a Martha le recordó a los looks que solían lucir las chicas de Sweet California.

—Me gusta tu peinado. ¿Es nuevo? —se interesó mientras saludaba como si todos ellos fuesen conocidos de toda la vida –cosa que era más que probable y que habría sido útil recordar–.

—He decidido probarlo esta mañana —explicó Nymphadora mientras se acercaba a saludarla—. Y también me he arreglado la nariz —susurró—. Pero mis padres no se han dado cuenta. No te chives —pidió, tropezando y cayendo en brazos de un mago recién llegado al alejarse de ella.

—¡Mar! ¡Menos mal! —una espesa melena negra ondulada oscureció la visión de Martha, que abrazó por instinto a la otra joven—. ¿Tienes los ojos azules? ¿Y esos son Blaine y el famoso Cooper?

—Sí —respondió Martha, separándose un poco para mirar a la otra chica—. Y tú eres morena y tienes los ojos grises con un punto de azul… —comentó, sorprendida—. Casi no te reconozco.

—Pues ya ves… He descubierto mil cosas… Entre ellas que Sirius es mi padre, Remus mi padrino y Regulus está vivo… Y que somos primas segundas. Igual que con Sil, pero vosotras sois primas hermanas porque vuestras madres son hermanas… Es un lío, pero he copiado las tres últimas generaciones del árbol de los Black con las fechas y todo para que podamos estudiar nuestra nueva situación —a espaldas de Bharani, Nymphadora se separaba sonrojada de Remus, que sonreía afable y le quitaba importancia al choque con amabilidad.

—Madre mía, Anie, me estás dando miedo —comentó Martha tras unos segundos de asimilar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho.

—Qué va, si el miedo ya lo traías incorporado, como yo —ambas rieron—. Y supongo que ahora es cuando tú saludas a mi padre, tío y padrino y yo saludo a tus hermanos y tus padres —Martha asintió y se dirigió hacia Sirius mientras Bharani saludaba al resto de los Anderson y a los Tonks.

—Vaya, mirad quién anda por aquí —Bharani giró de inmediato al oír la voz de Sareen—. Hola, chicas —abrazó a la joven Black cuando esta se tiró a su cuello como había hecho con Martha—. Sí, sí, también me alegro de verte… Estás genial.

—Y tú —aseguró la ahora morena, repasando el aspecto de su amiga—. Hola, Draco —añadió, recuperando un poco la compostura—. Tía Narcissa, tío Lucius —continuó. Los mencionados inclinaron la cabeza y siguieron adelante para saludar a los Anderson, ignorando al resto categóricamente.

—Luego vengo a buscaros y hablamos —siseó Sareen antes de correr tras los pasos de sus padres. Junto a ella, Draco observaba con ligera nostalgia a sus primos, acabando por alejarse con su familia.

—Venga, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra o no acabaremos ni a la hora del partido —sugirió Sirius al tiempo que sacaba su tienda de la mochila.

Bharani corrió a su lado para echar un vistazo a las instrucciones y Martha se dirigió sin demasiado entusiasmo hacia su familia, que ya estaba alrededor del libreto con las cabezas bien juntas para intentar discernir cómo se montaba una tienda de campaña sin usar la magia.

—Esto es muy sencillo —Regulus cogió su tienda y tiró de una cuerdecita, provocando que se desplegase sola en un instante—. ¿Lo veis? Tecnología punta muggle. Ligera y rápida de montar. Sólo tenemos que asegurarla y listo.

—¿Tanto madrugar para esto? —se quejó Bharani. Su padre rió y le revolvió el pelo. A unos metros, Martha reía con Blaine y Cooper porque éste se había asustado del chasquido de su propia tienda al montarse sola con el mismo procedimiento de la de Regulus.

—Aquí los únicos anticuados somos nosotros —se quejó Nymphadora—. Ya te dije que teníamos que buscar una más moderna, papá —cogió uno de los hierros y de inmediato le cayó en un pie, haciéndola soltar un par de expresiones malsonantes.

—Déjame a mí o te romperás algo antes de lo que se dice Quidditch —Cooper ocupó su lugar, trabajando con Andrómeda mientras Edward –o Ted, como prefería que lo llamasen– daba las instrucciones pertinentes como todo un profesional de la acampada.

—Los Weasley ya no pueden tardar —comentó Sirius, sentado frente a su tienda con Remus. Bharani entró para ver cómo era, demasiado ansiosa por comprobar las maravillas que ofrecía la magia. Martha la siguió sin pensar, ya había visto la propia y quería escapar un poco de su "nueva familia".

—Vaya… —jadeó al ver las enormes estancias que ocultaba una simple tienda para seis que por fuera aparentaba ser un iglú con mosquitera.

—Bonita, ¿eh? —Regulus se recostaba orgullosamente en el poste de una elegante cama con dosel—. Me costó un poco conseguirla a buen precio, pero al final llegué a un buen acuerdo con el vendedor. Es una ganga, para qué mentir —las jóvenes asintieron, admirando la cocina-comedor, el salón, el baño y el amplio dormitorio—. Elige cama, sobrinita. Por ser tú, te dejo hacerlo —Bharani sonrió y se dirigió a la más alejada—. Buena elección, ahí estarás a resguardo del frío.

Ella asintió mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el mullido colchón y extraía la copia del árbol genealógico y un recorte de periódico.

_Bulgaria: Buscador: Viktor Krum. Guardián: Lev Zograf. Cazadores: Vasily Dimitrov, Clara Ivanova y Alexei Levski. Golpeadores: Pyotr Vulchanov e Ivan Volkov._

_Irlanda: Buscador: Aidan Lynch. Guardián: Barry Ryan. Cazadores: Troy, Mullet y Moran. Golpeadores: Connolly y Quigley._

Sonrió al leer las alineaciones de los equipos entre un escueto artículo informativo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? Es muy útil si sólo eres capaz de recordar el nombre del buscador del equipo contrario —murmuró Martha mientras leía por encima del hombro de su amiga.

—Se lo he pedido a Kreacher. Es muy simpático, en contra de lo que puedas pensar —ambas salieron a la luz solar, divisando a un grupo de pelirrojos entre los que distinguieron a un moreno y una castaña—. Y el retrato de mi abuela no se pasa las horas gritando. Es un poco severa, pero diría que le caigo bien —Martha rió y se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados con alegría.

—Oh, los gemelos son más guapos de lo que pensaba… Si los Phelps son así en persona, me moriré si alguna vez me los cruzo.

—Yo de lo que moriré será de asco con tanta comadreja suelta —comentó Sareen, apareciendo de improviso con Draco—. Nos ha costado una eternidad convencer a padre para que nos dejase merodear por aquí a nuestras anchas —añadió como disculpa—. ¿Drakito, saludamos a los demás miembros de nuestra familia o debemos seguir ignorándolos ahora que no tenemos vigilancia?

—Por mí podemos saludarlos —el joven se encogió de hombros con despreocupación—. Siempre que luego no se me caiga la mano o algo terrible nos ocurra por tocarlos, no hay problema.

—¿Algo como que tu padre descubra un hechizo para saber a quién has tocado y te torture con cosquillas en los pies durante un minuto por cada traidor o indeseable con el que hayas entrado en contacto? —bromeó Cooper, que había oído la pregunta de la rubia y la respuesta de su hermano—. Si tú no se lo dices y ninguno de los presentes tampoco, no puede pasarte nada malo, rubiales.

—No me llames así —gruñó Draco, cruzándose de brazos. Cooper rió y lo arrastró consigo rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

—Pues venga, vamos a saludar. Pero a las comadrejas y a Granger no pienso darles ni los buenos días —comentó Sareen, una sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus comisuras.

—¿Ni siquiera a Hux? —pinchó Bharani al divisar a Bill, que se acercaba a paso vivo con Charlie y Percy.

—Ni a él, aunque reconozco que está muy bueno… Pero le conviene un corte de pelo —las tres amigas rieron y, a pesar de sus reticencias, los hermanos Malfoy fueron correctos y saludaron a todos los presentes, incluida Hermione, que se mantuvo tranquila incluso cuando la mirada acerada de Draco la taladró unos instantes.

—Iré a buscar a Nott —anunció el joven Malfoy mientras se alejaba unos pasos—. Nos vemos en la tienda dentro de una hora, Sare.

—Hasta luego, Drakito. Recuerdos a Theo —el chico asintió con la cabeza y se perdió entre las tiendas. Sareen suspiró aliviada y miró a las morenas que la flanqueaban—. ¿Vamos a por agua? Seguro que la necesitaréis —cogió un cubo que Regulus había sacado de la tienda y echó a andar—. Por ahí he visto una fuente.

Las tres amigas recorrieron los primeros metros en silencio y luego empezaron a relatarse lo sucedido aquella mañana al despertar tras haber cerrado los ojos un instante por la excesiva luz de la televisión y el móvil de Martha.

Después Bharani pasó a explicar lo que Kreacher le había dicho, cosa que sorprendió a Martha y llenó de dudas a Sareen.

—Y encima tengo esto —la morena sacó su dibujo del árbol genealógico y se detuvo a la sombra de una tienda de tres pisos para que las otras pudiesen leerlo tranquilamente.

—¿Asuia? —Sareen alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—¿Berenice? —se extrañó Martha a su vez.

—Sí. Asuia es el nombre de la tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación del Dragón, Berenice una constelación, la Cabellera de Berenice; y Sadira es la segunda estrella más brillante de Sagitario, así como Sarin, de donde deriva Sareen, es la tercera más brillante de Hércules y Bharani la tercera más brillante de Aries —explicó Bharani, con lo que las otras dos se la quedaron mirando más sorprendidas todavía—. Antes de que preguntéis, ni idea de cómo sabía eso.

—Madre mía, va a ser verdad lo que te dijo Kreacher… Seguro que lo hemos visto en Astronomía —comentó Martha, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—Lo que me llama la atención es que todo se haya trasladado en el tiempo… Se suponía que la historia empezaba en los ochenta y, de pronto, empezó a principios de siglo… —Sareen se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.

—Se suponían muchas cosas que no son, pero imagino que serían detalles menores en la gran trama general —Bharani guardó el dibujo y reanudó la marcha—. Todo lo que sabemos tenemos que recordarlo y, si puede ser, usarlo para que no haya otra Época Oscura y así salvar muchas vidas.

—¿Quieres decir que busquemos los Horrocruxes y los destruyamos? —inquirió Sareen.

—Sería peligroso y muy arriesgado, pero si nos aliásemos con Dumbledore, todo sería más sencillo. Él podría hacer el trabajo por nosotras siempre que le proporcionásemos el modo de cargarse esas cosas —pensó Martha en alto.

—Exacto —convino Bharani—. Entonces, cuando llegase el momento, sólo necesitaríamos que Harry estuviese en la trayectoria del Avada de Voldy y luego cargarnos al propio Voldy.

—Dicho así suena muy sencillo, Sadi, pero será más complicado de cumplir —objetó Sareen, ignorando la ceja que Bharani enarcó al oír su nuevo apodo—. Tenemos que meditarlo bien y ver cómo se lo explicamos a Dumby para que nos tome en serio —las otras dos asintieron al unísono.

—Tendremos que idear un buen plan —señaló Martha—. Pero mientras tanto, deberíamos acostumbrarnos a vivir dentro de la saga y con nuestras nuevas identidades —la rubia y la otra morena asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo. Si esto es Harry Potter, ¿qué pintan aquí los Anderson? —inquirió la joven Malfoy.

—Tal vez sea una especie de crossover raro —sugirió Bharani con una sonrisilla.

—Tendremos que estar atentas por si vemos a algún otro personaje fuera de lugar —coincidió Martha. Miró el reloj y luego a Sareen—. Si no te vas ya, llegarás tarde a tu cita con Drakito.

—Sólo yo lo llamo así, Anderson. ¿Está claro? Es derecho exclusivo de hermana mayor —Bharani rió y Martha asintió con la cabeza—. Dicho esto, os veo en el partido. Fijo que tenéis entradas de tribuna como nosotros.

—¡Sí! —corearon las morenas—. Hasta luego, Sare —se despidió Bharani, cogiendo el cubo de manos de su prima.

—Adiós —replicó la otra, alejándose a paso vivo.

Las dos que se quedaban miraron la cola que las separaba de la fuente y suspiraron. Tardarían como mínimo un cuarto de hora en poder llenar su cubo…

Resignadas, buscaron un tema de conversación interesante para matar el rato, acabando por especular sobre quién se alzaría con la victoria como hacían muchos de los magos y brujas que como ellas guardaban cola. Que hubiesen soñado con la Saga Harry Potter y en ella fuese Irlanda la ganadora, no significaba que en su realidad tuviese que ocurrir igual.


	3. Capítulo 2: We are the champions

N/A: ¡Hola!

Siento el pequeño retraso. Debería haber actualizado ayer, pero, sinceramente, se me fue el santo a una Galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Dicho esto, espero que os guste el capítulo.

Nos leemos en los comentarios.

Besos:

Esmeralda Black.

**Capítulo 2: We are the champions**

Sareen se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de su tienda de campaña.

Era bastante grande por fuera, así que ni siquiera tenían que agacharse para cruzar la entrada. Por suerte, no llamaba la atención en exceso dado que no poseía chimeneas, balcones, ventanales, timbre o puerta de madera como había visto en algunas otras del campamento.

Draco tomó asiento a su derecha y, junto a él, lo hizo Theodore Nott, seguido de su padre, Thaddeus. Ocupando orgullosamente la cabecera de aquella reunión estaba Lucius, con Raoul Strange, el subjefe del Departamento de Misterios y su amigo cercano, situado a su derecha en la posición de honor. Al estirado mago lo seguían Christine, su esposa, Gustave, su hijo de nueve años, y Narcissa, que miraba al pequeño con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras Theodore relataba un par de anécdotas de sus vacaciones para Draco y Sareen, su padre se quejaba ante sus amigos de que por vecinos tenía a una pareja de magos homosexuales cuya hija no dejaba de cantar a todas horas como si se creyese Celestina Warbeck, y Gustave conversaba incansable con Narcissa al tiempo que Christine trataba de contener su inagotable curiosidad.

En la cocina, una elfina doméstica se afanaba en terminar de preparar la comida y presentarla elegantemente, dispuesta a esquivar la reprimenda y el castigo que su amo le impondría si cometía un mínimo error.

Cuando por fin la elfina puso los primeros platos ante los comensales, el silencio cayó sobre la estancia, respetando la conversación que mantenían los tres hombres, pues ésta había pasado a ser más grave, salpicada de referencias veladas que no auguraban nada bueno.

Llegados los postres, los jóvenes estaban deseando terminar la comida para que les diesen permiso para retirarse y escapar de la rígida atmósfera, Gustave lanzaba miradas suplicantes a su madre para que le permitiese ir a jugar a un rincón, y Christine y Narcissa aguantaban estoicamente la situación sin dejar traslucir nada en sus facciones, manteniendo perfectamente la compostura como se esperaba de unas damas sangrepura de su posición social.

Sin embargo, a Sareen no se le escapó que su madre estaba tensa y preocupada, de vez en cuando sus manos temblaban ligeramente y hacía esfuerzos por mantener la mirada serena.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que Draco y Theodore por fin obtuviesen la ansiada venia para retirarse. Christine, aprovechando la oportunidad, susurró a Raoul que se marchaba con Gustave para no importunarlos.

Finalmente, y después de unas copas de Whiskey de fuego, los tres caballeros se marcharon también, envueltos en un halo de misterio que a Sareen no le daba buena espina.

La buena noticia, sin embargo, era que por fin podía hablar y moverse con libertad, así que se aproximó a su madre con cautela, dudando en si estaba haciendo bien o no.

—¿Estás bien, madre? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, cariño? —Narcissa le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla suavemente—. ¿Querrás que te compremos unos omniculares para que no te pierdas nada? —intentó esquivar la conversación con su hija utilizando un reclamo que le pareció suficientemente atractivo, esperando que surtiese el efecto deseado. No se veía capaz de seguir mintiendo ante ella, pero debía hacerlo si quería protegerla.

—Estaría bien, sí —la joven sonrió y sorprendió a Narcissa con un abrazo—. Pero si estás preocupada por algo o necesitas que alguien te escuche, sólo dímelo, ¿vale? Ya no soy una niña pequeña. Creo que podré entenderte. Igual te sientes mejor —dijo sentidamente, aquella mujer era infeliz en su propia casa y el apoyo que ella pudiese brindarle seguro que la ayudaría a que las cosas fuesen más llevaderas.

—Gracias, Sare —Narcissa devolvió el abrazo, emocionada, y le besó la frente al separarse. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y una suave sonrisa daba a sus rasgos un carácter más relajado. Estaba mucho más guapa así—. Ahora no es el momento. Pero si alguna vez lo necesito, te lo diré —la joven sonrió también y estrechó las delicadas manos de su madre, que miró hacia la entrada—. Venga, vamos a recorrer un poco el campamento tú y yo solas —propuso.

—Vale —Sareen cogió su varita y siguió a su madre al exterior, recorriendo los pasillos que quedaban entre las tiendas. Divisaron a los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Parkinson, los Greengrass…

Entre los conocidos de la saga de Harry Potter, Sareen distinguió también a algunos personajes que, como Cooper, Blaine y sus padres, habían cambiado de serie.

Fue capaz de reconocer a Santana López, Noah Puckerman, Sebastian Smythe, Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry –ahí tenía a la que se creía Celestina–.

Para su sorpresa, todos ellos la saludaron con total normalidad –a excepción de Finn, que lo hizo como un Gryffindor saludaría a una Slytherin–, como si la conociesen de toda la vida. Por suerte, al haber visto Glee, recordaba más o menos los nombres y rostros de los personajes más importantes.

Apuntó el detalle para informar a sus amigas, ahora primas en distinto grado, y continuó su paseo como si nada extraño pasase. Compraron dos pares de omniculares en un puesto y regresaron a la tienda justo en el momento en que lo hacían Draco y Theodore.

—¡Ah, Drakito! ¡Mira lo que te hemos comprado mamá y yo! —señaló, corriendo hacia él y entregándole sus omniculares.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Me muero de ganas de probarlos… ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece?

—Dos horas —resopló Theodore—. Y deja de preguntar, ya me tienes harto —Sareen y Narcissa sonrieron y entraron a la tienda con ellos para tomar un té al jazmín antes de ir al estadio.

Cuando llegaron Lucius y el señor Nott, ya estaban listos y esperando para salir, los jóvenes excitados, Narcissa intentando que mantuviesen la calma lo más posible.

—¡Merlín santo, es enorme! —se sorprendió Sareen, admirando el estadio en cuanto lo tuvo ante sus ojos—. Es increíble… ¡Qué ganas tengo de que empiece el partido! —dio una palmada y se abrió paso entre la gente con su hermano. El resto los siguió de cerca hasta la entrada, donde se separaron, pues Theo y su padre tenían un lugar privilegiado, pero no en la tribuna principal, donde sí se sentarían los Malfoy, los Black y los Anderson, así como los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, los ministros de magia y Ludo Bagman.

—¡Anda, Sare! ¡Por fin! —exclamó Martha, sentada entre sus hermanos en la segunda fila de la larga y amplia tribuna. Bharani, en la fila de delante, se giró para mirarlos y sonrió, acomodada entre Sirius y Remus, quienes también los observaban discretamente.

—Buenas noches —saludó Lucius por todos con sequedad, yendo a ocupar sus localidades, justo al lado de Erik Bride, otro importante Inefable al que el patriarca Malfoy no dirigió más que un cabeceo, pues era hijo de muggles y para él, por muy bueno que fuese en su trabajo, no dejaba de ser alguien inferior.

A Sareen no se le escapó que, al contrario que su padre, los Merodeadores parecían tener muy buena relación con el apuesto Erik.

Fue entonces, repasando una vez más a los presentes, cuando se percató de que, tras Harry, se sentaba una elfina doméstica que se tapaba los ojos con las manos y tenía un asiento aparentemente vacío a su lado.

—Pst… Mar —siseó, ella era la que estaba más cerca.

Señaló el hueco libre y luego a Bharani para que la alertase, pero sus intentos de que comprendiese fueron infructuosos. Su prima, emocionada ajustando sus omniculares, se encogió de hombros sin prestar atención al detalle, cosa que hizo resoplar a la rubia con fastidio.

—¡Ah, señor ministro! —Lucius se puso en pie y se aproximó al político para dirigirle unas cuantas frases cordiales que sonaban a peloteo descarado.

En ese mismo instante, Remus giró la cabeza para mirar atrás e intercambió una rápida sonrisa con Narcissa, detalle que sólo apreció la joven Malfoy, su hermano estaba tan entusiasmado como la mayoría y no hacía más que mirar alrededor con los omniculares por si podía descubrir a algún compañero de colegio entre la multitud de escarapelas rojas y verdes sobre las que los anuncios intermitentes proyectaban destellos de colores.

—Profesor Lupin —llamó aprovechando el momento, intentando ser lo más discreta posible, no quería que Crouch la pillase infraganti tratando de alertar a sus compañeras. El castaño fijó la vista en ella y esperó—. Anie no me hace caso —puso cara de aflicción y vio cómo una sonrisa paternal se formaba en los labios del mago.

—Brownie, te están llamando —dijo dulcemente, dirigiéndose a su ahijada, que miró hacia atrás con sobresalto y casi soltó un grito al ver el asiento libre y a la elfina.

—¿Qué pasa? Lo siento, Sare, no me había dado cuenta… Esto es tan emocionante… Merlín, seguro que ahora mismo quieres matarme —se apresuró a disimular, usando un tono casual algo chillón, pero bastante creíble.

—Sí, matarte estaría bien. Mira que ignorar a tu querida prima —le dedicó un guiño mientras gesticulaba disimuladamente con la mano para señalar a Winky y al invisible Crouch—. ¿Sabes que he visto a Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana y Sebastian?

—¿En serio? Nosotras hemos pasado la tarde con Kurt. Ha venido a ver a Blaine y, como Erik estaba de visita y no queríamos molestar, hemos ido a dar una vuelta todos juntos —explicó, sonriendo fugazmente al Inefable, que le devolvió un ligero saludo—. Nos hemos cruzado también con algunos conocidos: Sam, Quinn, Brit, Mercedes, Tina y Mike, Cho… —fue recontando—. Por lo visto son primos o algo así… Mike y Cho, digo. ¿Lo sabías? Porque yo no tenía ni idea… —estaba claro que el nerviosismo de la joven Black no había hecho más que aumentar en las horas que habían pasado separadas.

—Bueno, era de esperar, se apellidan igual y se parecen un poco —señaló Sareen, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo ganas de volver a verlos a todos en Hogwarts, la verdad.

—Yo también, pero primero quiero disfrutar del partido…

—Damas y caballeros… ¡Bienvenidos! —las dos primas dieron un respingo al oír la voz amplificada de Ludo Bagman.

Rieron y se situaron debidamente para disfrutar el espectáculo, dando por concluida su conversación tapadera. Ya tendrían tiempo de acabar de ponerse al día, lo importante ahora era presenciar aquel partido. A pesar de saber casi con total seguridad el resultado de antemano, no dejaba de ser emocionante vivirlo en directo.

—¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima octava edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! —continuó el comentarista. Los asistentes comenzaron a agitar banderas y escarapelas y a corear los himnos de sus naciones, formando un verdadero alboroto—. Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente ¡a las mascotas de Bulgaria!

Desde el lado derecho del estadio, el de los hinchas de Bulgaria, se alzó un clamor ensordecedor mientras las veelas hacían su aparición.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Cooper con los ojos como platos.

El centenar de bellas veelas se puso a danzar, hechizando a los presentes de inmediato. La propia Martha era incapaz de despegar la mirada de ellas. El resplandor plateado que parecía irradiar su piel, el elegante abanico en el que se abrían sus dorados cabellos, la hipnótica forma en que se movían… El mundo pareció detenerse, sólo importaba aquella danza. Si paraba, cosas horribles sucederían por doquier…

Conforme la música aumentaba en rapidez, una alocada idea de convertirse en el centro de atención de las danzarinas se apoderó de ella. Saltaría por encima de Hermione con un mortal, caería de pie en la baranda de protección y luego se lanzaría en elegante vuelo hasta el terreno de juego… ¿O era mejor hacer el mortal entre Hermione y Ginny? ¿Qué sería más espectacular?

—¿Martha? —Blaine llamó su atención justo cuando la música cesó.

La morena se percató de que estaba en pie con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza. Se puso roja y se sentó de golpe, tirando de Cooper para que hiciese lo propio. Él todavía parecía aturdido y se quejaba porque no quería que se terminase el baile de las veelas.

—Mierda, no sabía que me afectaban… ¿Por qué tú no babeas como los demás? —gruñó, enfadada.

—Porque soy gay —respondió con orgullo el castaño—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Brit y Tana estaban con la boca tan abierta como tú —Martha lo fulminó con la mirada y decidió ignorarlo por un rato, fijándose en que las veelas se habían alineado a un lado del campo.

—Y ahora, tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir ¡a las mascotas de Irlanda! —gritó Ludo con entusiasmo.

—¡Qué pasada! —exclamó Bharani mientras seguía al cometa verde y dorado que acababa de entrar al estadio.

Pronto fueron dos cometas en lugar de uno y un arcoíris se extendió por encima de sus cabezas, desvaneciéndose en un instante para dejar paso a un trébol enorme que derramaba monedas de oro sobre los presentes.

—Son leprechauns —instruyó Remus, aunque la morena ya lo sabía.

—Mira a esas comadrejas. Seguro que no han visto tanto oro en sus vidas —comentó Draco en tono sarcástico. Narcissa lo regañó con una mirada, pero Lucius sonrió, orgulloso. Sareen se limitó a lanzar un suspiro al aire, contemplando cómo Ron entregaba un puñado de oro a Harry, pareciendo realmente satisfecho.

—Alguien debería explicarle a Ron que este oro desaparece al cabo de unas horas —señaló Regulus, que había visto el gesto del pelirrojo hacia Harry.

—Mejor se lo decimos a los gemelos. Es a ellos a los que más fácilmente pueden timar. Después de todo, han apostado —observó Sirius, haciendo aparecer un papel para pasar el aviso discretamente—. A mi ahijado le sobran los Galeones. Y si alguna vez le faltasen, tiene los míos —añadió mientras escribía rápidamente con un lápiz diminuto que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros —continuó Bagman cuando los leprechauns se hubieron sentado frente a las veelas—, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la selección de Bulgaria: ¡Dimitrov! ¡Ivanova! ¡Zograf! ¡Levski! ¡Vulchanov! ¡Volkov! Y… ¡Krum!

Siete borrones vestidos de color escarlata hicieron su aparición entre los vítores de sus seguidores. Cuando el último de ellos hizo su entrada, el estadio entero pareció venirse abajo, pues los miles de aficionados corearon unidos y a voz en grito un único nombre: Krum.

—Y a la selección de Irlanda: ¡Connolly! ¡Ryan! ¡Troy! ¡Mullet! ¡Moran! ¡Quigley! Y… ¡Lynch! —siguió Bagman cuando consideró que los vítores para el buscador eran suficientes.

Siete centellas verdes entraron al campo del mismo modo que sus contrincantes, siendo cálidamente recibidos por el sector verde de las gradas.

—Y, finalmente, demos la bienvenida a nuestro árbitro ¡Asán Mustafá! —rugió Bagman.

Un hombre calvo que lucía un poblado bigote por el que sobresalía el silbato plateado, hizo su aparición caminando a zancadas. Vestía túnica dorada y llevaba una caja bajo un brazo y su escoba bajo el otro. Montó, liberó las cuatro pelotas de la caja y sopló el silbato, elevándose rápidamente tras la Quaffle.

—¡Comienza el partido! —bramó Ludo, lanzándose a narrar con entusiasmo.

A partir de ese momento, ya nadie pensó en nada más que no fuese el trepidante juego que se llevaba a cabo en el aire. Los cazadores de Irlanda, mil veces mejor compenetrados que los búlgaros, lograron marcar tres tantos en el primer cuarto de hora, haciendo que la afición del lado izquierdo, vestida de verde, rugiese de puro entusiasmo mientras los leprechauns formaban otra vez el refulgente trébol.

El juego siguió de forma algo más sucia por parte de los golpeadores búlgaros. Finalmente, Ivanova marcó el primer tanto de Bulgaria, con lo que las veelas empezaron a bailar. En la tribuna, todos a los que les afectaba el hechizo se taparon los oídos para no distraerse. Incluso hubo quien no miró hacia las bailarinas, por si las moscas.

Pronto, los Buscadores se lanzaron en picado hacia el suelo, provocando que todo el mundo contuviese el aliento, creyendo que habían visto la Snitch.

El resultado, como Sareen, Bharani y Martha ya imaginaban, fue que Lynch se llevó un trompazo audible en todo el estadio y quedó inconsciente, con lo que se detuvo el juego, proporcionando tiempo a Krum para rastrear el campo en busca de la escurridiza pelotita dorada sin el estorbo de los demás jugadores.

Cuando Lynch se recuperó y se reanudó el juego, sus compañeros se encargaron de marcar diez veces más en quince minutos, colocándose 130 a 10.

En poco tiempo, a los pies de los jugadores, que no dejaban de volar de un lado a otro con celeridad, se montó una batalla campal propiciada por los leprechauns, dividiendo la atención de los presentes entre el juego, narrado en todo momento por Ludo, y el campo, donde las veelas ahora eran pájaros de afilado pico y alas escamosas que lanzaban fuego a puñados, poniendo las cosas difíciles a los magos del Ministerio que intentaban contenerlas.

Un tanto más para Irlanda, el que hacía 170, una Bludger dirigida hacia Krum y el posterior impacto de esta en la cara del jugador pasaron totalmente desapercibidos para Mustafá, ocupado en apagar las llamas que una veela había prendido en la cola de su escoba.

Lynch cayó en picado otra vez mientras Krum se rehacía del impacto. A pesar de estar sangrando por la nariz, se lanzó tras el buscador irlandés, poniéndose a su altura en segundos.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Lynch se estrelló al tiempo que Krum se elevaba, ahora con la Snitch fuertemente apretada en el puño, alzado al cielo.

—¡Final del partido! —bramó Bagman—. ¡Krum ha atrapado la Snitch, pero Irlanda ha ganado por 10 puntos! ¡Merlín santo, nadie podía esperar un final así! —el griterío era ensordecedor en las gradas y en el mismo campo, donde las veelas la habían emprendido a patadas con el pobre Lynch, despatarrado en la hierba, otra vez inconsciente.

—Yo sí —corearon Bharani, Sareen y Martha entre el tumulto, aplaudiendo con los demás, todavía impresionadas por la jugada del buscador búlgaro. Debían reconocer que, a su pesar, Krum se había ganado su respeto.

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Hemos luchado bravamente —todo el mundo miró al ministro de Bulgaria, que aplaudía con aspecto abatido.

—¿Habla nuestro idioma? ¿Y me ha tenido todo el día comunicándome por señas? —las tres primas aguantaron una carcajada al ver la expresión airada de Fudge, que intentaba contener el rubor que teñía su cara.

—Eso ha sido muy divertido —sonrió el ministro extranjero, que tenía un fuerte acento pero hablaba perfectamente inglés.

A Bharani le dio la impresión de que Sirius debía retenerse para no ponerse en pie, estrechar la mano del hombre y felicitarlo por su actuación; Sareen se percató de que Narcissa retenía una carcajada con dificultad y Martha miró de reojo a Pamela, que reía discretamente fingiendo tener un ataque de tos.

Mientras Irlanda daba la vuelta de honor al campo de juego, el trofeo del campeonato entró a la tribuna acompañado de una fuerte luz blanca que cegó por unos instantes a todos sus ocupantes.

Los primeros en pasar a saludar a las autoridades fueron los búlgaros, acompañados de los vítores de los miles de espectadores y de la sonora mención de sus nombres por parte de Bagman.

—¡Bien jugado, Krum! —felicitó Bharani, lanzada sin saber cómo. Antes, siendo rubia, no se habría atrevido a hacer aquello ni en sueños. El jugador la miró un instante e inclinó la cabeza, parecía que halagado.

—Eres genial… —se atrevió a decir Martha cuando pasó cerca de ella para estrechar la mano del ministro búlgaro.

—Ese Lynch no te llega ni a la suela del zapato —animó Sareen cuando lo tuvo a su altura. Fudge se sentaba tras ella y los jugadores estrechaban su mano en segundo lugar antes de bajar de la tribuna, por lo que tenía oportunidad de saludarlos.

—Gracias —dijo él, dibujando una tenue sonrisa que quitó un poco de seriedad a su aspecto, desastroso en general por culpa de la sangre que le había salido de la nariz y que se había negado a dejarse limpiar por los medimagos.

Vieron desaparecer por las escaleras al desconcertado buscador mientras, por el otro lado, Irlanda ascendía en busca de su trofeo. Lynch, que parecía realmente aturdido, iba entre dos de sus compañeros, más bien dejándose arrastrar que caminando por sí mismo.

El clamor alcanzó su punto álgido cuando dos de los irlandeses alzaron la Copa y luego descendieron al campo para realizar una segunda vuelta de honor –Lynch montado tras una de sus compañeras–, momento que Ludo aprovechó para devolver el volumen normal a su voz.

—Ah, sí… ¿Cuánto os debo? —la atención de los Black se trasladó a Bagman, a quien los gemelos miraban expectantes y serios con una mano tendida al frente.

—150 Galeones —dijo uno de ellos, a Martha le pareció que era Fred.

—Y no nos times con oro leprechaun, sabríamos que nos has tomado el pelo —añadió George.

El rostro de Bagman palideció y, tal como esperaba Bharani, el ex golpeador se quedó sin palabras.


	4. Chapter 3: In the dark of the night

**Capítulo 3: In the dark of the night**

Martha descendió por la escalera alfombrada en granate tras los Weasley, escuchando divertida cómo Arthur recomendaba a los gemelos que no dijesen a su madre que habían apostado. Seguro que al hacerlo pretendía salvarse de la gran bronca que le esperaba si Molly llegaba a enterarse alguna vez de su irresponsabilidad al permitir a sus hijos, todavía menores de edad, jugarse su dinero de ese modo.

—Menudo partidazo —comentó Blaine—. Y verlos pasar a todos tan cerca… Ojala me hubiese atrevido a decirle algo también a Krum… —miró a su hermana con algo de envidia—. ¡Hasta os ha dado las gracias!

—Es que es de bien nacido ser agradecido, Blainie —comentó Cooper con tono de sorna—. Aunque yo habría apostado a que maldecía a Bharani antes de que tú intervinieses, princess.

—Estaba sorprendido, Coop. Y enfadado porque su guardián era malísimo y sus cazadores demasiado lentos. Era imposible salvar el partido si no era de ese modo —los tres hermanos, mezclados entre la multitud, continuaron su debate hasta llegar a las tiendas, donde Sirius invitó a sus primas y a los Weasley a tomar algo y celebrar la victoria de Irlanda antes de irse a la cama.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Krum va y nos da las gracias a las tres! —exclamó Bharani, todavía atónita—. Creo que nunca más voy a meterme con su acento —Martha dejó escapar una carcajada y brindó con ella, reconociendo que la cerveza de mantequilla que había probado en su sueño no se podía comparar con la real de ninguna de las maneras.

—¿Crees que pasará lo de los mortis? —murmuró en un momento en el que todos estaban distraídos riendo de algo que había dicho Bill.

—Hasta ahora todo va igual que en el libro… Menos los de Glee, claro. Creo que sí —la expresión de Bharani se tornó seria—. Tendremos que estar preparadas.

—Entonces pienso dormir con mi varita —Martha apuró la cerveza y siguió a sus padres y hermanos hacia la tienda, lanzando una última mirada a Bharani, que se sentó en su cama con aire aburrido y comenzó a dar vueltas a su varita entre los dedos, sonriendo afable al Trío de Oro y Ginny cuando fueron a sentarse con ella, el pelirrojo dispuesto a interrogarla a fondo sobre el más mínimo detalle referente al buscador búlgaro.

Una vez en su tienda, Martha se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama –con su varita, tal como había dicho–, dejando una bata al alcance de la mano para no tener que buscarla a toda prisa cuando la despertasen.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, sobresaltándose cuando Cooper la llamó con tono apremiante.

—¡Vamos, princess, corre! —repitió el mayor, nervioso—. Tenemos que ir al bosque. Mamá y papá han ido a ayudar a los del Ministerio, igual que Dora, tía Andrómeda, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Bill, Charlie, Percy y el señor Weasley. Ted vendrá con nosotros porque es nacido de muggles y capaces son de tomarla con él también…

—Pero ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Blaine, medio dormido.

—Algo gordo, me temo —Martha se levantó, se echó la bata por encima, agarró la varita y se calzó las zapatillas para salir al exterior, de donde llegaban sonidos inquietantes de una multitud, gritos, carreras y detonaciones.

La escena que presenció le heló la sangre. Una masa compacta de figuras vestidas de negro, encapuchadas y enmascaradas, avanzaba por el campamento con las varitas alzadas. Sobre ellos, el guardián del camping, su esposa y sus hijos flotaban y se contorsionaban como títeres cuyos hilos manejaban los agresores. De vez en cuando, una de las tiendas de campaña les estorbaba, y ellos no dudaban en lanzarle un disparo con las varitas para prenderle fuego.

—Da verdadero asco —oyó decir a Ron.

—Hijos de puta —oyó mascullar a la furibunda Bharani, que aferraba con fuerza la varita.

—Son unos cobardes —opinó Ginny, igual de indignada—. Tienen que taparse la cara para ser capaces de salir a liarla.

—Es odioso —convino Harry, los ojos clavados en la multitud que avanzaba hacia ellos.

—Venga, vámonos —Fred tiró de la mano de Ginny y se internó en el bosque seguido de todos los demás, incluyendo a Bharani, Martha y sus hermanos.

—Mierda —oyeron que se quejaba Ron tras escuchar un golpe seco que sin duda significaba que acababa de caerse de bruces.

—¿Dónde estás, Ron? —inquirió Hermione, encendiendo su varita al instante. Efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba tendido en la tierra cuan largo era y empezaba a incorporarse entre improperios.

—Me he tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —gruñó mientras se enderezaba del todo y sacudía sus pantalones. Martha, prendiendo su varita con rapidez, se preguntaba por qué no se les habría ocurrido antes encender más luces para adentrarse en el abrupto terreno.

—Es lo que pasa si tienes los pies de un troll —la burla procedía de algún lugar entre la negrura y había sido formulada en tono frío y despectivo.

Al dirigir los dos haces de las varitas hacia la voz, descubrieron a Draco y Sareen, ocultos tras un árbol, contemplando en la distancia lo que sucedía en el campamento.

—Vete a cagar, Malfoy —espetó el pelirrojo, enfadado.

—Esa boca, Weasley —reprendió Sareen, deslizando la mano al interior del bolsillo de su bata por si necesitaba sacar rápidamente la varita.

—Calma, por favor —pidió Blaine, listo para sujetar a Ron si se daba el caso.

—Yo que vosotros empezaba a adentrarme más —comentó Sareen, observando el avance de los mortífagos—. Esos tarados han empezado con los muggles, pero seguirán con los nacidos de muggles. No queremos que obliguen a Granger a enseñar sus intimidades, ¿verdad? —la mencionada se puso roja y tensa a la vez, apretando su varita con fuerza.

—No pueden hacerle nada a Hermione —objetó Harry—. Ella es muy buena bruja y…

—Potter, ¿crees que no sabrán distinguir a un sangrepura de un sangresucia? Si es eso, puedes quedarte a comprobarlo. Si no, yo que tú empezaría a correr. Se están acercando —señaló Draco, aparentemente indiferente.

—¡Voy a lavarte la boca, Malfoy! —Ron se puso como un tomate y apuntó la varita hacia el rubio, que lo miraba desafiante.

—¡Suficiente! —estalló Martha—. Aunque no os guste, tienen razón. Más nos vale adentrarnos y poner a Hermione a salvo —Cooper y Blaine asintieron con la cabeza, sacaron las varitas y las iluminaron.

Pronto, Ron había hecho lo mismo y, al ver que el resto del grupo se había separado, se adentraron juntos en busca de un lugar más seguro, dejando a los hermanos Malfoy en su puesto tras el grueso tronco del árbol que los refugiaba.

—No puedo creer que haya perdido mi varita —dijo Harry al cabo. La había buscado por todos los bolsillos que tenía, sin éxito.

—Igual la has dejado en la tienda. No te preocupes. Tenemos luz suficiente —trató de calmarlo Hermione. Sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, el moreno seguía inquieto, jamás se separaba de su varita si podía evitarlo.

Martha, por su parte, prestaba poca atención a la charla de sus compañeros. Miraba alrededor entrecerrando los ojos, esperando ver aparecer a Winky en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró Cooper, deteniéndose. Como Martha había esperado, la elfina apareció entre la maleza, andando a trompicones, como si algo o alguien la obligase a retroceder. Sin embargo, su pánico era mayor, o eso parecía, porque se perdió entre los árboles al cabo de un escaso minuto.

—Pobrecilla, seguramente le habían ordenado permanecer en la tienda mientras todos esos locos andan sueltos —comentó Blaine, afligido.

Hermione se mordió el labio, enfadada. Martha suspiró al darse cuenta de que, seguramente, en la cabeza de la castaña empezaba a fraguarse lo que más tarde sería el P.E.D.D.O. y, por lo que oía, su mellizo sería un adepto fiel a la causa de la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

Algo más adelante se toparon con un grupito de franceses que preguntaron por Madame Maxime. Para sorpresa de Martha, Cooper les respondió en francés que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la mujer. La chica castaña de pelo rizado que había preguntado le dio las gracias y le sonrió mientras se alejaba con sus compañeros, todos algo atemorizados, aunque sin perder la calma.

—No sabía que hablabas francés —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa—. Yo sé un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Quizá debería estudiarlo. Después de todo, los idiomas también son importantes en el Mundo Mágico…

Un resplandor plateado que procedía de su izquierda cortó en seco el impulso de la mayoría de poner los ojos en blanco ante el nuevo arrebato de Hermione.

En lugar de eso, Ron, Cooper y Martha se acercaron al círculo de jóvenes que alardeaban de proezas inventadas frente a tres veelas que sonreían, divertidas.

—¿Sabéis que he inventado una escoba para viajar a Júpiter? —gritó Ron, sacando pecho. Hermione, Harry y Blaine no esperaron a que los otros dos dijesen nada. Se limitaron a tirar de ellos y alejarlos lo más rápido posible, adentrándose más en la espesura.

—Mierda, tengo que conseguir que dejen de afectarme… ¿Tú cómo lo haces, Harry? —preguntó Martha, nuevamente abochornada.

—Simplemente quiero evitar el ridículo —replicó el moreno en un tono ácido que ella nunca le hubiera imaginado.

—Es un buen método, sí —rió, deteniéndose en un claro—. Creo que aquí estaremos bien —se sentó en la base de un árbol y miró alrededor, sabedora de que pronto tendrían problemas otra vez.

—Sí, parece que aquí no hay peligro —confirmó Cooper, acomodándose a su lado. Blaine y los demás también tomaron asiento, intercambiando miradas a la luz de las varitas.

—Oigo pasos —murmuró Hermione pasados algunos minutos, levantándose y apuntando la varita hacia el bosque.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Cooper la secundó, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver algo entre los árboles.

—_¡Monsmordre! _—con ese grito, una luz verde se alzó hacia el cielo.

Miles de estrellitas esmeralda refulgían como luces de neón formando una grotesca calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La figura se alzaba cada vez más, iluminando todo el bosque con su tétrica luz.

—Es… Es… —murmuró Blaine, aferrándose al brazo de Martha con horror.

—Sí, es la Marca —confirmó ella con otro susurro.

—¿Esa es la Marca de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry que, al haber vivido con Sirius desde niño, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa expresión.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa, mientras Cooper miraba alrededor en tensión y Ron, tembloroso, recogía del suelo la miniatura de Viktor Krum que se había comprado, guardándola en su bolsillo.

Una veintena de chasquidos les indicó que acababan de ser rodeados por los magos del Ministerio, todos apuntando hacia ellos con las varitas.

—¡Al suelo! —gritaron Harry, Martha y Cooper mientras los recién llegados lanzaban embrujos aturdidores.

—¡Alto, es mi hijo! —gritó el señor Weasley, adentrándose en el círculo.

—¡Y los míos! —se sorprendió Pamela, plantándose delante de los tres hermanos, mirándolos con severidad—. ¿Y bien, jovencitos? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose en jarras.

—Vinimos aquí desde el campamento. Perdimos al resto del grupo, así que seguimos juntos y acabamos aquí —explicó Martha, fingiendo estar asustadísima—. Creíamos que estábamos a salvo, pero entonces alguien gritó… Un hombre… Tenía la voz grave y algo rasposa, como si no hubiese hablado en mucho tiempo… —detalló, su voz levemente temblorosa—. Vino de ahí —señaló hacia el punto del bosque aproximado con un trémulo dedo y lanzó una mirada alrededor, viendo satisfecha que el señor Crouch parecía intranquilo.

—Iré a ver —Amos Diggory se adentró en la maleza, regresando con Winky entre los brazos—. Esta es tu elfina, ¿no, Barthy?

—¿Me estás acusando? —saltó el otro de inmediato, palideciendo.

—Creo que sólo ha sido una pregunta, Barthy. Nadie acusa a nadie. Al menos por ahora —intervino Pamela con rapidez—. Interrógala, Amos. Veo que tiene una varita. Y esa cosa sólo se puede convocar con varita. Puede que esta criatura nos diga quién es el culpable.

—Si tenía una varita, está claro que ha sido ella —gruñó otro mago.

—Y aprendió el conjuro en su casa, ¿no? —cortó Pamela, sarcástica—. Además, mi hija ha dicho que fue un hombre quien convocó eso —señaló la Marca y miró a los presentes—. Ella tiene muy buen oído, no confundiría jamás a un elfo doméstico con un hombre hecho y derecho.

Una dura y fiera mirada de la bruja bastó para acallar las protestas del hombre, así que el interrogatorio dio comienzo y pronto quedó demostrado que la varita autora del crimen era la extraviada de Harry. Sin embargo, como Martha ya sabía, no hubo resultado en cuanto al culpable.

—En fin, será mejor que me lleve a los chicos a las tiendas. Ha sido un día duro —comentó el señor Weasley—. Amos, ¿podrías devolverle la varita a Harry?

—Claro. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Harry —el moreno asintió y siguió al señor Weasley. Tras él iban Ron, Blaine y Cooper. Hermione, sin embargo, observaba consternada cómo el señor Crouch amenazaba a Winky con entregarle la prenda por desobediente, impasible ante los ruegos y llantos de la criatura.

—Vamos, Hermione —Martha y Pamela la flanquearon y la obligaron a caminar, tan asqueadas como ella—. Esta es una de las razones por las que odio la esclavitud. Menos mal que a mi madre no se le ocurrió regalarme un elfo doméstico, porque la habría maldecido al instante.

—La trata como si no fuese humana —murmuró Hermione, indignada.

—Porque no lo es —replicó Ron—. Además, a ellos les gusta esa vida —se encogió de hombros.

—Son seres vivos, Ron —rebatió la castaña, furiosa de verdad—. Alguien tendría que luchar por ellos, mejorar sus condiciones de vida…

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Blaine—. Lo dan todo por la casa a la que sirven y muchas veces se ven obligados a autolesionarse porque sus amos así lo quieren. Es asqueroso —Martha pensó que, después de todo, el P.E.D.D.O. tampoco era tan descabellado. Si al menos no tuviese un nombre tan ridículo…

A la salida del bosque toparon con una multitud de magos y brujas inquietos que bombardearon al señor Weasley y a Pamela con preguntas que ellos esquivaron, poniendo de excusa que debían ir a comprobar cómo estaba el resto de su familia.

—Menos mal —suspiró Bharani al verlos llegar, abrazando a Harry con afecto, aliviada—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió, separando al joven para examinarlo de un rápido vistazo. A pesar de saber lo que habría sucedido en el claro del bosque, era incapaz de no preocuparse por el Niño que vivió, a quien consideraba como su hermano dados los años de convivencia.

—Vamos dentro, todos querrán saberlo y es una tontería explicarlo dos veces —señaló Pamela, abriendo la marcha hasta la tienda de los Black, la más espaciosa internamente.

Sirius abrazó suave y brevemente a su ahijado en cuanto lo vio entrar, palmeándole el hombro con afecto antes de separarse y permitir que Ginny se echase a su cuello para estrecharlo con fuerza. Harry sonrió, ocultando como pudo la sorda molestia que sentía en la cicatriz.

—Pero no entiendo a qué tanto revuelo. Sólo es su Marca, no es como si hubiese vuelto —señaló Martha, práctica.

—Aun así tiene toda la carga emocional negativa que el Mundo Mágico le asocia —le hizo notar Fred. Él y su gemelo estaban, por una vez, con el semblante serio, cosa que parecía ponerles años encima.

—Tiene razón. Siempre que se avistaba la Marca sabías que alguien había muerto y lo único que podías hacer era rezar por no verla sobre la casa de tus familiares o amigos —explicó Andrómeda, ocupada en desinfectar cuidadosamente el feo corte que Bill tenía en el brazo antes de cerrarlo.

—Son más los malos recuerdos que trae consigo que otra cosa —aceptó Sirius, la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Bharani, junto a él, le acarició el brazo discretamente para hacerle notar su apoyo.

—Además, que haya aparecido la misma noche que los mortífagos han salido a jugar de nuevo… —Nymphadora parecía pensativa tras arreglar fácilmente la nariz fracturada de Percy.

—No creo que quien la invocó estuviese involucrado en el plan de esa panda de estúpidos —reflexionó Regulus—. Más bien parecía que quisieran recordar viejos tiempos, hacer notar que no han desaparecido del todo por más que el Ministerio así lo pretenda. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, le temen tanto al símbolo de su señor como el resto de la Comunidad Mágica. Ninguno de ellos podría justificarse ante él si resucitase y los acusase de haber renegado de su nombre y principios para tener una vida placentera entre magos inferiores.

—En cualquier caso, este asunto va a tener consecuencias para todos —suspiró Charlie. Como todos los que habían acudido a ayudar a los efectivos del Ministerio, parecía agotado y frustrado.

—Sí, y no creo que vaya a ser fácil inculpar a alguien —añadió su padre, igual de abatido.

—Bueno, ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto —resolvió Pamela, poniéndose en pie—. Será mejor que vayamos a la cama y nos marchemos a primera hora.

Nadie tuvo objeciones, de modo que los distintos grupos se desgajaron hacia las propias tiendas dispuestos a intentar dormir un poco, aunque fuese.

Por la mañana, quienes trabajaban en el Ministerio tendrían que reincorporarse antes de lo previsto a sus puestos. O mucho se equivocaban, o aquel asunto de la Marca los tendría ocupados mucho tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 4: To many secrets

**Capítulo 4: To many secrets**

Bharani despertó temprano, se vistió y arregló su equipaje. Sirius, Regulus y Remus ya estaban listos, así que recogieron la tienda de campaña y se dirigieron a la zona de desaparición, donde la joven se aferró a la mano de su padre para sumergirse en la asfixiante oscuridad.

—Anie, quédate aquí mientras voy por Harry a la Madriguera. Seguro que Molly estará desesperada… Más vale que alguien la tranquilice antes de que le dé algo si su familia no puede salir tan pronto como pensaba. Seguro que hay cola para coger los trasladores —ordenó Sirius, mirando con seriedad a su hija.

Harry y Hermione debían regresar con el grupo de los Weasley, pues así se habían inscrito en las listas de los Mundiales y más valía mantener el orden lo máximo posible para evitarse problemas.

—Mejor tú ve con Regulus al Ministerio a ver qué ocurre. Cuantos más seáis, mejor. Yo me ocupo de ir por Harry y traerlo aquí —intervino Remus, resolutivo.

—De acuerdo —accedió el moreno, abriendo la puerta del número 12 para dejar entrar a Bharani—. Volveré en cuanto sea posible. No creo que Remus vaya a tardar mucho… —comentó mientras ella pasaba al interior—. Ah, Lunático, Hermione se quedará con nosotros hasta el final de las vacaciones. ¿Podrás traerlos a los dos sin problemas?

—Descuida, Canuto —sonrió Remus, seguro—. No tardo, Brownie.

—Vale, no os preocupéis —los calmó la chica, empezando a pensar en rastrear la casa en busca del medallón de Slytherin mientras el resto estaba fuera. Si se lo entregaban a Dumbledore como prueba, ganarían mucho tiempo.

—Hasta luego, entonces, sobrinita —se despidió Regulus, cerrando la puerta.

Bharani suspiró, miró alrededor y subió las escaleras para dejar la mochila en su habitación antes de bajar a la cocina, donde Kreacher esperaba con un apetitoso desayuno recién hecho.

—Buenos días, Kreacher —saludó—. Los demás han tenido que irse. Remus no tardará mucho, supongo. Ha ido a recoger a Harry y Hermione a casa de los Weasley. Papá y tío Regulus han ido al Ministerio —explicó mientras se sentaba—. Ayer se lió parda después del partido. Alguien invocó la marca tenebrosa después de que un montón de mortífagos saliesen a la calle y levitasen a cuatro pobres muggles…

—Está en portada, señorita —el elfo señaló el periódico, depositado en una punta de la mesa. En primera plana refulgía la marca en blanco y negro.

—Ah, ya… —volvió a suspirar—. En fin, en realidad sólo fue un susto, pero esto acarreará muchos problemas a los funcionarios —cogió un par de tostadas y empezó a untarlas con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa, escogiendo zumo de naranja y café con leche para acompañarlas—. Gracias, estaba todo muy bueno —dijo al terminar, levantándose. El elfo se apresuró a recoger los platos antes de que lo hiciese ella—. Iré arriba. Si llegan, avísame, ¿vale?

—Sí, señorita —Bharani subió al salón y empezó a escudriñar las vitrinas, clavando la mirada en el guardapelo que buscaba.

Abrió la puerta acristalada y cogió el objeto de su estante, poniendo una mueca al sentir su frío sobrenatural en la palma de la mano.

—Con que tío Regulus te encontró y escapó a la muerte… —susurró—. Lo siento por ti, pero no vas a correr la misma suerte —cerró el puño y la vitrina, encaminándose con paso lento hacia su habitación, reflexionando.

No sabía cómo, pero ahora era capaz de recordar que, como en parte sabían, Regulus había sido mortífago y, al no estar conforme con lo que se le mandaba, se rebeló y se pasó al otro lado.

Fue Kreacher quien lo acompañó a por el medallón y quien lo sacó de la cueva, la lealtad y el aprecio que sentía por su amo llegaba hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida por salvarlo.

Regulus había creído imposible que los dos pudiesen salir vivos de la cueva y había pedido que, llegada la hora, el elfo lo abandonase, pero Kreacher se negó a dejarlo atrás y logró deshacer el camino hecho con su amo tendido e inmovilizado mediante magia en el fondo de la barca para que no tocase el agua, obligándolo a avanzar penosa y obstinadamente hasta la entrada de la gruta.

Una vez en el exterior, se desapareció con él y lo llevó a casa de Sirius, quien atendió a su hermano hasta que se restableció por completo al enterarse de lo que había hecho, avalándolo cuando quiso entrar a las filas de la Orden con el firme propósito de acabar por completo con la vida del Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo, poco después los Potter fueron asesinados, borrando aparentemente a Voldemort del mapa por el sacrificio de Lily, y Sirius fue apresado y trasladado a Azkaban acusado del asesinato de doce muggles y un mago a plena luz del día en una calle muy concurrida.

Regulus, con la ayuda de Remus y Erik, a quienes explicó que Sirius jamás fue nombrado Guardián de los Potter, insistió hasta que Dumbledore accedió a pedir que se celebrase un juicio regular en el que la inocencia del mayor de los Black quedó probada gracias a los testimonios de sus tres defensores y a la acción del Veritaserum que se le administró.

Esto, seguido de la concesión de la custodia de Harry a su padrino tras el escándalo que organizó McGonagall al ver las condiciones en las que los Dursley tenían al pequeño héroe de los magos, hicieron que los hermanos Black olvidasen el tema de los Horrocruxes, relegando al guardapelo de Slytherin a aquella vitrina en la que había permanecido con aspecto inocente durante catorce años.

Ahora la tarea iniciada por Regulus recaería en ellas, pero por suerte sabían qué eran esas cosas y cómo destruirlas.

—¿Te apetece un viajecito a Hogwarts? —murmuró, guardando el Horrocrux en su baúl, abierto a los pies de la cama con el equipaje casi hecho—. Seguro que sí.

Un chasquido a su espalda la sobresaltó, aunque enseguida comprendió que eso significaba que Kreacher estaba en la habitación.

—Están aquí, señorita —anunció con una ligera reverencia.

—Gracias. Ahora mismo voy —la morena cerró el baúl y bajó las escaleras para acompañar al resto mientras desayunaban y leían el sensacionalista artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Los últimos días de vacaciones pasaron rápidos para todos los habitantes de Grimauld Place entre salidas al Mundo Muggle y al Callejón Diagon para ultimar los detalles de todo lo que necesitarían ese curso.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, el 1 de septiembre llegó acompañado de una incesante lluvia que daba un aire lúgubre a las calles que iban dejando atrás con el discreto coche que manejaba Sirius, quien parecía divertirse esquivando magistralmente todos los atascos con los que se topaban.

Pronto los tres jóvenes tenían carritos para llevar sus equipajes y cruzaban tranquilamente la estación muggle, dirigiéndose como por casualidad hacia el muro de separación de los andenes 9 y 10, desapareciendo tras los ladrillos como si tal cosa. Sirius cruzó junto a Harry, Remus junto a Bharani y Regulus junto a Hermione, los tres atentos a su alrededor por si detectaban cualquier anomalía.

Como de costumbre, el andén 9 y 3/4 aparecía rebosante de alumnos que se congregaban alegremente junto a sus familias, mascotas y equipajes, saludando a los compañeros con entusiasmo y despidiéndose de sus seres queridos hasta las vacaciones.

Harry, Hermione y Bharani subieron sus equipajes al tren y regresaron al andén para despedirse de Sirius, Remus y Regulus, además de los Anderson y los Weasley, que se les habían unido en cuanto los divisaron entre la multitud.

A ninguno les pasaron desapercibidos los Malfoy, situados no muy lejos con algunas otras familias Sangrepura. Los rubios, a excepción de un ligero y discreto saludo de Sareen y Narcissa hacia sus familiares, no se dieron por enterados de su presencia.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts partió entre el aguacero y el andén dejó de ser visible incluso antes de que el tren doblase la curva, Bharani miró a Martha, a su lado en la ventanilla.

—Vamos a dejar los baúles y a ver si encontramos a Sareen —propuso—. Tengo cosas que contaros —añadió mientras se ponía en marcha.

Kurt y Mercedes habían venido a por Blaine, Cooper se había marchado con otros Slytherins entre los que se contaba Sebastian, y Harry y Hermione habían ido a buscar el compartimiento de Ron para pasar el viaje con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la morena, intrigada.

—Cuando estemos todas, no quiero que nos oigan —cortó Bharani, sonriendo al ver a la rubia que buscaba en uno de los compartimientos, sola—. Hola, Sare —saludó al abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Sareen se puso en pie para darles la bienvenida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bastante bien —Bharani levitó su baúl hasta la rejilla portaequipajes y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza—. Tengo noticias —anunció.

—Yo no, pero me alegro de verte —añadió Martha en cuanto hubo subido su propio equipaje a la rejilla y cerrado la puerta.

—Yo me alegro de regresar a Hogwarts, mi padre es tan estricto que ni divertirnos podemos —se quejó Sareen, volviendo a sentarse—. Pero en fin, no importa. ¿Qué novedades tienes, Anie?

—El otro día se me ocurrió cómo convencer a Dumbledore de que estamos en lo cierto cuando le expongamos lo de los Horrocruxes —empezó la morena—. Cuando volvimos a casa después de los Mundiales, fui a por el guardapelo de Slytherin y lo metí en mi baúl. Esa será nuestra prueba irrefutable —las otras dos la miraron atónitas, intentando decir algo—. Pero es que eso no es todo —se adelantó la joven Black—. Cuando lo tuve en la mano recordé, así de pronto, cómo lo consiguió mi tío y cómo logró salir vivo… —ante la curiosidad de sus primas, pasó a relatar con pelos y señales el episodio que había vuelto a su memoria en la Ancestral casa de los Black.

—Vaya, ese elfo está infravalorado en los libros —Sareen parecía sorprendida.

—Lo está, te lo aseguro. En realidad es bastante afable y sabio —aseguró Bharani, que había hecho buenas migas con Kreacher en el tiempo que había pasado en el número 12.

—Y por lo que respecta al guardapelo… —recondujo Martha—. Eso significa que tenemos que deshacernos de él cuanto antes o acabarás viéndote afectada… y no creo que te haga especial ilusión —Bharani rió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Deberías haber sido Gryffindor, estás como una cabra —pinchó Sareen, divertida.

Ahora todas sabían a qué casa pertenecían gracias a los distintivos de sus túnicas. Sareen era Slytherin, Martha, Ravenclaw y Bharani, Hufflepuff.

—Los tejones son muy valientes si se lo proponen —se defendió la otra—. Además, nos servirá para que Dumbledore nos tome en serio desde un principio y para ir más rápido en nuestra misión. Cuanto antes nos carguemos todos los Horrocruxes, antes morirá Voldy, con lo que evitaremos un montón de muertes y problemas innecesarios tanto para magos como para muggles.

—Tiene razón, hay que hablar con el director en cuanto podamos. Le mandaré una carta ahora mismo y así tal vez nos cite en su despacho —Martha se puso en pie y alcanzó la jaula en la que una bonita lechuza parda dormía plácidamente con la cabeza bajo el ala. Luego cogió pluma, tintero y pergamino y redactó una misiva que secó, enrolló y ató a la pata del pájaro.

—Si fuera tú, le pondría un encantamiento impermeable. Si no, la carta será un borrón —Sareen señaló el exterior, donde la lluvia arreciaba contra los cristales del tren.

—Cierto… —Martha sacó su varita y realizó el hechizo, poniéndose en pie después—. Ve, Flash —dijo mientras abría la ventanilla y dejaba que el ave echase a volar.

La lechuza no estaba conforme con la idea, pero al final accedió a internarse en la tormenta. No obstante, los tres minutos que tardó la morena en persuadirla, fueron suficientes para que todo quedase mojado en el compartimiento.

—¿Flash? —se extrañó Sareen, secándose la túnica con aire caliente que hacía surgir de su elegante varita.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —rio Bharani, recostándose en su asiento tras secarse y adecentar lo que tenía alrededor.

Martha se limitó a reír y asentir con la cabeza. En el sueño, había sido seguidora de The Flash en la versión que interpretaba Grant Gustin y, al parecer, en el Mundo Mágico también era seguidora de aquel superhéroe, aunque fuese solo por los cómics, a los que su padre, nacido de bruja y muggle, la había aficionado.

Las tres intercambiaron una mirada esperanzada. Si todo iba bien, las cosas serían muy diferentes de lo que debían ser según la saga de J.K. Rowling.


	6. Capítulo 5: Surprise, surprise

**Capítulo 5: Surprise, surprise**

Cuando por fin llegaron al andén de la pequeña estación de Hogsmeade, las tres amigas descendieron del tren y corrieron hacia los carruajes tirados por thestrals, intentando refugiarse de la torrencial lluvia.

—Vaya nochecita —se quejó Finn, subiendo al carruaje seguido de Rachel y Artie quien, para sorpresa de las primas, no iba en silla de ruedas, sino que caminaba por sí mismo.

Sareen y Martha comprendieron lo que Bharani había experimentado en casa de los Black cuando, sin explicarse cómo, recordaron a la vez que el castaño, de madre muggle y padre mago, había sufrido un accidente de tráfico con su madre cuando tenía ocho años, permaneciendo ingresado en un hospital muggle hasta que los médicos hubieron hecho todo lo posible por él con los medios a su alcance.

Entonces su padre tomó cartas en el asunto y lo llevó a San Mungo, donde los medimagos trabajaron duramente durante tres o cuatro horas para restablecerlo por completo, así que podía volver a caminar.

Por supuesto, eso costó unas cuantas modificaciones de memoria en familiares, amigos y vecinos de los Abrams, todos los que no conocían la condición del padre de Artie. Claro que en ese caso, el propio Ministerio colaboró de buen grado, no iban a dejar al pobre chico en silla de ruedas sólo porque un puñado de muggles creyera que el niño no podría volver a andar.

—Ah, hola, Bharani —saludó el castaño—. Anderson, Malfoy —añadió más fríamente. Todas podían ver claramente que él pertenecía a Hufflepuff, Finn a Gryffindor y Rachel a Slytherin.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —preguntó la morena, más por ser cortés que por otra cosa.

Martha y Sareen se limitaron a saludar con inclinaciones de cabeza, la rubia pensando que no había equivocado su deducción en los Mundiales cuando Finn la saludó con frialdad. Pero… ¿Un Gryffindor saliendo con una Slytherin? Eso sí era una historia a lo Romeo y Julieta. Y ahora que caía… ¿Tendría que aguantar a "Celestina" en su habitación? Esperaba tener más compañía o se volvería loca escuchándola cantar a todas horas.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego —se despidió Artie al final del trayecto, saliendo del carruaje y corriendo hacia el castillo. Finn y Rachel hicieron lo propio, seguidos de las tres primas, que se percataron a la vez de que Peeves andaba enredando con grandes globos de agua que dejaba caer sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes.

—Vamos al comedor, ¡rápido! —apremió Sareen, tirando de las dos morenas y abriéndose paso como podía entre sus compañeros.

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos —suspiró Martha cuando cruzaron la amplia puerta doble. Las tres estaban medianamente secas, todo un logro a juzgar por el aspecto de otros alumnos que pasaban a sus flancos.

—Cuida de Luna —comentó Bharani, encaminándose a su mesa. Sareen sonrió y asintió a esa recomendación, buscando a su hermano entre los Slytherins para sentarse con él. Martha asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a un lugar vacío junto a la rubia mencionada, viendo que Blaine acudía a su lado tras besar a Kurt en los labios.

—Hola —sonrió, sentándose—. Qué ganas de que empiece el banquete. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre! —comentó sin abandonar la sonrisa de tonto enamorado, detalle que a Martha le hacía mucha gracia.

—No me habías dicho que salías con Kurt —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, es que no salíamos. Hasta este mediodía. Al final le pedí salir y aceptó. Tan sencillo como eso. Y pensar que he estado todo el verano dándole vueltas… —Martha le palmeó el hombro.

—Me alegro por ti, Blainie —aseguró, feliz.

—Felicidades —dijo Luna con su vocecita soñadora. A su otro lado se sentaba Brittany, que observaba "El quisquilloso" con interés.

—Sí, hacéis una pareja muy mona —aseguró, alzando la mirada de la revista por un momento.

—Gracias a las tres, sois encantadoras —Blaine parecía inflarse de orgullo por segundos, cosa que desencadenó la risa de su melliza.

En la mesa contigua, Sareen deslizaba la mirada por el comedor, reconociendo a algunos "personajes" tanto de Harry Potter como de Glee, cosa que le parecía cada vez más extraña.

En la mesa más alejada, la de Gryffindor, distinguió a Finn, Mercedes y Sam, inmersos en una conversación con Nick casi decapitado.

En la siguiente, la de Hufflepuff, pudo ver a Bharani, que charlaba animadamente con Artie y Kurt mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a Cedric, sentado un poco más allá. También vio a Tina y Mike, con las cabezas muy juntas y riendo de algo, pareciendo muy acaramelados.

En la mesa vecina, la de Ravenclaw, descubrió a Martha, que hablaba con Blaine, Luna y Brittany y, un poco más a su derecha, a Quinn, que bromeaba con un chico al que no identificó.

En la mesa de los profesores, para su asombro, también vio a un personaje de Glee, el profesor Will Schuester, cuya presencia no parecía sorprender a nadie.

Finalmente, en su propia mesa, pudo ver a Puck, Rachel, Sebastian, Cooper y Santana.

—Perfecto, ya no seré la única borde —murmuró al percatarse del detalle. Al menos serían tres en la habitación y no tendría que ser la única que mandase callar a "Celestina".

—Ah, ahí están los de primero… Mirad a ese renacuajo —señaló Puckerman al ver entrar a Dennis Creevey al final de la hilera, arrebujado en el enorme abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid.

—Vaya, si casi desaparece entre los pliegues del abrigo —sonrió Sareen, divertida.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala para escuchar la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, que, una vez más, expuso las cualidades de las Cuatro Casas y apeló a la unidad y colaboración entre las mismas.

Tras los aplausos de rigor, la profesora McGonagall explicó la mecánica de la Selección, pasando a llamar a los alumnos. El primero resultó ser destinado a Ravenclaw, con el consiguiente entusiasmo de las águilas.

Fueron pasando nombres y con cada uno, la hilera de los nuevos se reducía al tiempo que las Casas se engrosaban lentamente entre aplausos corteses de unos y otros.

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó Dumbledore cuando el último seleccionado, un Hufflepuff, hubo tomado asiento y el Sombrero fue recogido junto al taburete de tres patas sobre el que reposaba—. Sólo diré dos palabras: ¡A comer!

De inmediato el salón se llenó con el ruido de las conversaciones en voz baja, el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre los platos y el ocasional choque de una copa contra el plato o una fuente. Toda la bajilla, de oro, resplandecía bajo la luz de los cientos de velas suspendidas por encima de sus cabezas. De vez en cuando, un rayo cruzaba el encantado techo, que reflejaba las nubes negras y moradas que descargaban con furia su contenido sobre el castillo.

—Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos —empezó a hablar Dumbledore cuando los restos del banquete desaparecieron de los platos y fuentes—. Dejadme hacer unos cuantos anuncios. Para empezar, el señor Filch me ha pedido que recuerde que este año, los discos con colmillos y los yoyós gritones pasan a estar en la lista de objetos prohibidos, que ha alcanzado los 437 artículos, si no me equivoco. Podéis consultarla en el despacho del conserje —pareció que el director fuese a dibujar una mueca de disgusto, pero se contuvo—. En segundo lugar, recordar que el bosque anexo a los terrenos del castillo está prohibido, tal como su nombre indica, igual que el pueblo de Hogsmeade para los alumnos de primer y segundo curso. En tercer lugar, es mi doloroso deber anunciar que este año se suspende la copa de Quidditch —un murmullo de disconformidad recorrió a los presentes o, al menos, a los que jugaban en los equipos de las Casas—. Lo sé, lo sé… Pero este curso, Hogwarts será la sede de un importante evento mágico y, por lo tanto, los esfuerzos y energías de todos los profesores se centrarán en ello —Martha, Sareen y Bharani se tensaron, sabían que ahora venía el anuncio del Torneo de los Tres Magos y no tenían claro si eso les gustaba o les daba miedo—. Es un honor anunciaros que este año…

Pero entonces, un fuerte trueno resonó en la quietud, un relámpago cruzó el techo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando paso a un hombre encapuchado que avanzaba cojeando.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kurt por lo bajo, siguiendo con la mirada al desconocido, que se había bajado la capucha y sacudido su melena, en parte cana, en parte morena.

Entre los murmullos de pánico o asombro, el hombre alcanzó la mesa de profesores y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore para saludarlo con un breve apretón de manos.

Entonces, con el ominoso resplandor de otro rayo, el visitante se volvió un poco, permitiendo a los alumnos apreciar con mayor claridad su rostro bajo la luz de los miles de velas.

En el Comedor se hizo un denso e impresionado silencio. Las facciones del hombre estaban cubiertas de cicatrices y a su nariz le faltaba un trozo. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos dispares. Uno, pequeño y oscuro, estaba fijo en el director. El otro, más grande de lo normal y de un azul tan intenso que casi se podía definir como eléctrico, daba vueltas incontroladamente, repasando todos los rincones del comedor.

—Ay, por Merlín… —como Kurt, muchos alumnos murmuraron o soltaron grititos de impresión mientras el anciano director correspondía el saludo del hombre y le indicaba la mesa de profesores, donde lo esperaba una silla vacía.

—Permitid que os presente a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor Alastor Moody —anunció Dumbledore, empezando a aplaudir. No obstante, al ver que sólo Hagrid lo secundaba, dejó de hacerlo.

Todas las miradas seguían puestas en el nuevo profesor, que había sacado una navaja y se dedicaba a comer una salchicha de un plato que sin duda habían reservado para él antes de que todo se esfumase.

—Pues no parece muy cuerdo que se diga —murmuró Justin Finch-Flechley, observando con desagrado creciente al personaje que, al beber de una petaca, alzó la capa que lo cubría y dejó al descubierto una pata de palo rematada por una garra metálica.

—Fue uno de los más grandes Aurores que se han conocido. Él solo llenó la mitad de las celdas de Azkaban —explicó Cedric, igualmente en voz baja—. Por desgracia, se ha vuelto un paranoico ahora que se ha retirado. No me extraña, tampoco. Se granjeó muchos enemigos, sobre todo entre las familias de los detenidos y condenados.

—Como iba diciendo —la atención de los alumnos regresó lentamente al director—. Este año, Hogwarts será la sede de un importante acontecimiento mágico. Esto es relevante porque es la primera vez que se celebrará esta competición —Sareen, Martha y Bharani creyeron haber entendido mal—. Se trata de un concurso musical, ¡el Wizardvision Song Contest!

—¿Es broma? —inquirió Bharani en voz alta sin darse cuenta, tan sorprendida que había olvidado toda prudencia.

—¿Se está quedando con nosotros? —quiso saber Sareen casi a la vez y en el mismo tono estupefacto.

Martha no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aturdida intentando asimilar ese repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

—No, señoritas Black y Malfoy —sonrió el director, aparentemente agradecido de que las intervenciones de las primas hubiesen destensado por fin el ambiente dado que, a raíz de sus dudas, todo el mundo se había puesto a cuchichear—. Pero hablando de bromas… El otro día me contaron un chiste muy divertido en el que un troll, un hada y un leprechaun entran en un bar… —el carraspeo de la profesora McGonagall hizo que Dumbledore cortase en seco—. Ya, claro, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento… ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Wizardvision Song Contest! —exclamó—. Veréis: ya que se decidió que el Torneo de los Tres Magos era demasiado peligroso como para volverse a instaurar, se buscó una nueva competición mágica que careciera de peligros mortales para los participantes, el jurado y el público. En un principio iba a ser una competición entre las tres escuelas mágicas europeas más importantes, igual que el predecesor Torneo. Sin embargo, se vio que esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para incluir a otras escuelas mágicas tanto europeas como de otros continentes, de modo que el concurso será a nivel mundial y estará dividido en tres etapas —el silencio era completo en el comedor. Ya nadie prestaba atención a Moody, todos estaban centrados en las palabras del director, que sonreía afablemente—. La primera de dichas etapas será una competición entre los coros que se creen en el propio colegio. Si sólo hay uno, ese será nuestro representante frente a los demás colegios. De lo contrario, los coros deberán enfrentarse en un duelo titánico de melodías para ganar el puesto. La segunda etapa será a nivel europeo y se iniciará cuando todos los colegios participantes tengan a su coro representante. Las delegaciones llegarán en diciembre y, como ya era costumbre en el Torneo, se celebrará un baile de Navidad en el que poder pasarlo bien y cultivar nuevas amistades. De esta segunda etapa, saldrá el coro representante del continente Europeo tras enfrentarse a todos sus oponentes. Finalmente, la tercera etapa es a nivel mundial. En esta ocasión, las delegaciones de los continentes llegarán en abril y nos acompañarán hasta el final del curso, momento en el que se celebrará la última competición, de donde saldrá el primer ganador de Wizardvision Song Contest de la historia, consiguiendo la gloria para su escuela, el trofeo de la competición y 100 Galeones para cada integrante del coro y su director —un murmullo recorrió la sala—. Por supuesto, para cerrar el evento como es debido, se celebrará un baile de clausura la víspera de la vuelta a casa —el silencio volvía a reinar en el comedor—. Pasemos a los detalles importantes. Las condiciones para participar son: tener ganas de pasarlo bien, ser deportivos y no usar magia u otros métodos sucios contra los competidores, dar un buen espectáculo, tener un director o directora y un nombre de coro por el que se os pueda reconocer y ser como mínimo ocho integrantes. El plazo de inscripción se abrirá la víspera de Halloween y se cerrará al terminar las clases del día de la Noche de Brujas. Entonces se darán a conocer los coros que entrarán en la primera fase y se anunciará la fecha en la que se celebrará la primera prueba. Dicho esto… ¡Buenas noches!

—¿Cómo que una competición de coros? —preguntaron Martha, Sareen y Bharani a la vez, cada una en su mesa.

—Es emocionante, ¿a que sí? —Kurt casi daba botes de contento en su asiento.

—¡Es ridículo! —exclamó Draco mientras se ponía en pie para ir a la Sala Común.

—Ahora entiendo qué pintan los de Glee aquí —musitó Martha para sí mientras salía del comedor con Luna y Brittany, inmersas en una charla sobre torposoplos.

—¿Este año te unirás al Grindylow Choir, hermanita? —le preguntó Blaine.

Fue en ese instante que la morena recordó que en dicho coro estaban todos los que supuestamente pertenecían a Nuevas iniciativas, además de Luna, Hermione –quien se apuntaba a cualquier actividad que le permitiese tener nuevas visiones del mundo mágico–, los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan –que daban rienda suelta a sus inventos siempre que tenían que cumplir una tarea–.

—Puede estar bien, sí. Veré si convenzo a mis amigas. Cantan muy bien también, seguro que aceptan ir con los ganadores —Blaine rió y le revolvió el pelo, satisfecho.

—Tenemos que formar un coro, ni que sea para pasarle la mano por la cara al profesor Schuester —comentó Cooper—. Igual podemos pedirle a Snape que sea nuestro director… —sugirió, a lo que Sareen respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al imaginar la escena—. Deberíamos ser los representantes del colegio. ¿Quién mejor que nosotros, los Slytherin?

—Visto así… Quizá sí deberíamos plantearnos formar un grupo. ¿Quién quiere que nos represente un puñado de ineptos que se hacen llamar Grindylow Choir? —inquirió Draco retóricamente.

—Entonces decidido, mañana mismo nos ponemos a ello —aseguró Sebastian, que había prestado atención a la conversación como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro, pero las presentaciones las tenemos ganadas gracias a los gemelos y Lee. Seguro que se les ocurre algo espectacular… —iba diciendo Kurt, entusiasmado. Artie, Mike y Tina lo escuchaban, igual de ilusionados, mientras Bharani intentaba asimilar aquel giro de acontecimientos.

Tenía que enterarse de si Harry o Cedric estarían en alguno de los coros y, si era así, lograr entrar en el mismo para controlar la situación… Seguro que Sareen y Martha la ayudarían…

Apuntó mentalmente hablar con ellas al día siguiente sin falta, la situación podía ser tan inofensiva como mortal. Eso sólo el tiempo lo diría, pero si la posible tragedia las pillaba preparadas, mejor.


	7. Capítulo 6: Pieces of a man

**Capítulo 6: Pieces of a man**

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos los alumnos repasaban sus nuevos horarios, las lechuzas del correo llegaron con un fuerte batir de alas.

Tres de ellas fueron a posarse frente al trío de amigas. Una era Flash. Las restantes, lechuzas de la escuela.

Sareen, Martha y Bharani se apresuraron a coger las cartas y leerlas, descubriendo que estaban citadas en el despacho del director al día siguiente, sábado, a las diez de la mañana.

—Una cosa menos —murmuró Bharani, observando a sus amigas y luego al anciano, que parecía contemplarlas interesado.

—Buen trabajo, Flash —felicitó Martha, ofreciendo los restos de su comida al ave, que picoteó un poco antes de alzar el vuelo de nuevo, perdiéndose de vista enseguida.

—Odio que me mire así —se quejó Sareen al sentir sobre ella la penetrante mirada azul del director mientras recogía la mochila para ir a clase de Pociones.

Salió a paso vivo del comedor junto a Sebastian, que conversaba con Santana y Rachel para ver si las convencía de pasarse a Silver Serpents, nombre con el que habían bautizado entre Cooper y él al coro de Slytherin.

—No, lo siento, Sebastian. En ningún otro sitio sabrán apreciar nuestro talento mejor que en el Grindylow Choir —Rachel agitó la melena, cogió a Santana de la muñeca y aceleró el paso para alejarse, muy altanera. Santana se soltó de un tirón brusco y se detuvo para esperarlos con cara de fastidio.

—No soporto que haga eso… Ojala alguien le quite el puesto de protagonista y se le bajen los humos, porque si no, se los bajo yo de un par de tortazos —bufó, bajando con ellos hacia las mazmorras.

Sareen y Sebastian dejaron escapar una risilla, compadeciendo a la morena después.

La mañana se les hizo eterna a las tres primas.

Sareen y Martha coincidieron en Pociones, pero no pudieron hablar porque la tarea era algo complicada y requería toda su atención. Luego Bharani y Sareen se vieron en Historia de la Magia, pero a ambas les pareció tan pesada que ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para charlar en susurros, así que llegó la hora de la comida y no habían comentado nada sobre las cartas que habían recibido.

Durante el recreo de después de comer, las tres se reunieron por fin en un lateral del patio, a cubierto de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

—Bueno, mañana le llevamos el guardapelo a Dumbledore y a ver qué pasa —suspiró Bharani—. Tengo ganas de quitármelo de encima, la verdad.

—No me extraña, con el mal rollo que da… —la compadeció Martha—. Por cierto, ¿os uniréis a algún coro? Yo estoy pensando en entrar al Grindylow, que es mixto entre casas. Son todos los de Glee menos Sebastian y Cooper, Luna, Hermione, los gemelos y Lee, pero quieren ampliarse… ¿Por qué no venís también?

—Yo me quiero esperar a ver qué hace Cedric. Quiero tenerlo vigilado, ya me entiendes —respondió Bharani, deslizando la mirada alrededor por si veía acercarse a alguien.

—Yo no sé… Están montando uno en Slytherin —esquivó Sareen—. Cooper, Sebastian y supongo que Draco y algunos más. Si me piden que entre… —siguió explicando con la esperanza de que, mencionando a su hermano mayor, el interés de Martha se centrase en otra cosa.

—Yo te lo he pedido primero. Si Grindylow te acepta, que seguro que sí porque el señor Schue es conocido por no rechazar nunca a nadie, habrán llegado tarde —repuso Martha, destruyendo las esperanzas de su amiga.

—Pero sé desde ayer por la noche la idea que tienen. Es como si hubiesen llegado ellos antes —rebatió la rubia, que en realidad no tenía ganas de entrar a ningún coro. Tenía suficiente con saber que debía superar los TIMO's y ayudar al director a destruír los Horrocruxes como para preocuparse además de afinar las notas y recordar la coreografía correcta en cada momento.

—Bueno, basta —cortó Bharani—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es enterarnos de si Harry y Cedric van a estar en alguno y, de ser así, entrar al mismo si podemos para tenerlos vigilados de cerca.

—Eso tiene más lógica, la verdad —admitió Sareen al cabo de unos segundos. Después de todo, tal vez sí tendría que preocuparse también de afinar las notas y recordar la coreografía—. Somos las únicas que sabemos cómo va la historia y, por lo tanto, deberíamos intentar arreglarla un poco.

—Pues si Harry entra a algún coro, será al Grindylow. Hermione lo convencerá seguro —insistió Martha.

La campana que anunciaba el retorno a las clases salvó a las otras dos de tener que contestar, así que ganaban casi un día más. Un día en el que podrían hacer indagaciones sutilmente y ver por dónde saldría toda aquella locura.

Martha entró con paso cansado a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw después de dos horas en la biblioteca terminando los deberes que les habían puesto ese día. Era el primero del curso y ya casi se había desesperado por la cantidad de trabajo que les habían mandado… ¿Cómo sería el resto del año? Prefería no pensarlo.

Vio venir a Blaine hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. Lo seguían Luna y Brittany, ambas dando la impresión de estar igual de felices… Aunque a veces era difícil saber si se alegraban por algo que sólo ellas podían comprender o por algo que los demás también veían como positivo.

—¿A que no sabes qué? —dijo él, ansioso por soltar lo que fuese que quería decir.

—Si no me lo dices, no lo sé, Blainie. Todavía no tenemos telepatía —respondió, algo fastidiada.

—Danos tiempo —replicó él, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Venga, suéltalo de una vez, anda —la morena dejó escapar una débil sonrisa y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, de un bonito tono azul noche que casi conjuntaba a la perfección con el color del cielo que se veía por las ventanas de arcos ojivales.

—Luna y los gemelos han convencido a Ginny para que entre a Grindylow y entre ella y Hermione han animado a Harry. ¡Tenemos a Potter! —exclamó, casi frotándose las manos—. Ahora sí que seremos imparables. Con Harry en nuestras filas, todo el mundo nos votará…

—Blainie, se trata de cantar bien, no de tener celebridades en el coro —le hizo notar la morena, aunque apuntó mentalmente el detalle para comentarlo con las chicas en cuanto pudiese.

—Bueno, ya… ¡Pero es que encima canta bien y todo! —Brittany y Luna asintieron con la cabeza, sentándose con Martha en el sofá. Blaine hizo lo propio, encajándose entre su hermana y Luna y acomodándose en el respaldo—. Además, los gemelos y Lee harán maravillas con los efectos especiales y Santana y Mike pueden ayudarnos con las coreografías… En serio, deberías hacer la prueba también —añadió, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

—Ya… ¿Ensayáis cada día? —inquirió. Si quería convencer a sus amigas, tenía que darles todos los detalles posibles.

—Lunes, miércoles y viernes —respondió Luna—. Sería genial que vinieras… Y tus amigas también. Parecen simpáticas.

—Lo son —aseguró Martha, divertida. Tal vez pudiese usar el argumento de que Luna las quería en el coro contra sus amigas. No podrían negarse a la petición de aquella adorable rubia de grandes ojos azules—. Intentaré convencerlas, a ver si el lunes vamos las tres.

—¡Genial! —corearon castaño y rubias al unísono, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No tenéis remedio, en serio os lo digo —rió Martha, dejando que su mellizo la abrazara con fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente, Martha y Sareen fueron puntuales a desayunar, lanzando miradas a las puertas de entrada, preguntándose dónde se habría metido Bharani.

Por fin la vieron entrar, casi a las nueve y media, con aspecto de haber pasado una mala noche.

—Hola, Anie —saludó Martha, acercándose a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Ah, hola, Mar… —devolvió el saludo desganadamente, sirviéndose un café para intentar despejarse.

—¿Una mala noche? —inquirió Sareen, asustando a Martha, que no se había percatado de que la rubia se situaba a su lado.

—Horrible. No veas la nochecita de pesadillas que he pasado —asintió la otra, bebiendo el contenido de su copa casi de un trago. Cogió un par de tostadas, las untó con rapidez de mantequilla y miel y empezó a comerlas a toda velocidad, levantándose cuando todavía le quedaba media—. Vamos o llegaremos tarde —dijo, encaminándose a la puerta a paso vivo.

—¡Espera! —las otras dos corrieron tras ella, poniéndose a su altura enseguida—. Tengo noticias frescas —comentó Martha mientras subían la escalinata de mármol.

—¿Sobre? —quiso saber Bharani, tragando un buen bocado de tostada antes de hablar.

—Sobre el Grindylow Choir —Sareen puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su amiga. Empezaba a estar harta de los coros… Y sólo llevaba dos días allí—. Ginny y Harry han entrado.

—Lo cual significa que nos toca pringar —bufó Bharani, parando frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director—. Sapos mentolados —espetó.

—Alguien está de muy mal humor esta mañana —comentó la gárgola, haciéndose a un lado.

—Mal humor te daré yo —gruñó la joven, montando en la escalera de caracol.

—¿Anie, lo llevas puesto? —preguntó Sareen, tras ella en los peldaños.

—Pues claro que no. Pero esta cosa afecta aunque esté metida en un bolsillo —explicó Bharani, incómoda—. Siento estar tan desagradable.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —restó importancia Martha, adelantándose para llamar a la puerta del director con la aldaba en forma de grifo.

—Adelante —autorizó el anciano. Las tres amigas se adentraron en la estancia tímidamente, cerrando a su espalda—. ¡Ah! Bienvenidas. Las estaba esperando, señoritas —las tres inclinaron la cabeza y se detuvieron frente al escritorio. Al otro lado, el anciano permanecía sentado en una cómoda butaca de orejas, acodado sobre la madera con las yemas de los dedos juntas y la barbilla apoyada sobre ellos—. Siéntense, por favor— sacó la varita e hizo un floreo con el que aparecieron tres cómodas sillas que las chicas ocuparon—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que ustedes saben y yo ignoro?

—En realidad puede que no lo ignore… Puede que más bien intuya algo que nosotras sabemos con certeza —empezó Martha—. Verá, la víspera de los Mundiales de Quidditch, mis dos amigas y yo soñamos algo muy extraño.

—Vivíamos otra vida —relevó Bharani, removiéndose en su silla—. De vez en cuando los sueños se cruzaban y estábamos juntas, pero en general teníamos vidas paralelas. Incluso nuestros aspectos eran distintos, en algunos casos mucho, en otros poco…

—En ese sueño, todas leíamos unos libros y veíamos unas películas que guardaban relación, o al menos cierta relación, con lo que ha pasado en el colegio los últimos años. La llegada de Harry, lo de la piedra filosofal, lo de la cámara secreta y la fuga de un preso de Azkaban —continuó Sareen—. Claro que ocurría con diferencias.

—Como que era mi padre el preso fugado —apuntó Bharani—. O que Harry no hubiese tenido contacto alguno con el Mundo Mágico antes de recibir su carta de Hogwarts… Había gente muerta que aquí está viva, como mi tío Regulus…

—Había gente que ni existía en la saga, como mi familia al completo —intervino Martha—. Pero en ese caso, salían en una serie de televisión que iba sobre un coro de instituto…

—Interesante… Seguramente al despertar no recordaban nada de sus vidas aquí y poco a poco han recuperado los recuerdos, pero es como si no pudiesen olvidar su vida en el sueño —las tres asintieron, aunque no supieron si sentirse aliviadas o preocupadas por la intensa concentración y curiosidad que asomaba a los ojos del anciano.

—Kreacher, nuestro elfo doméstico, me contó que era por una profecía —se atrevió a revelar Bharani—. Dijo que nosotras tres somos las que podemos cambiar el curso de las cosas con todo lo que sabemos gracias a la visión que tuvimos en los sueños.

—Así es, señorita Black —asintió el director—. Y seguramente han querido hablar conmigo para contarme lo que saben.

—Sí —corearon las amigas. Bharani sacó el guardapelo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, aliviada.

—Déjeme ver… —Dumbledore examinó el objeto y luego abrió un cajón de su escritorio para depositar el agujereado y deteriorado diario de Riddle sobre la pulida madera—. ¿Tal vez guarden relación?

—Veo que nos entiende —sonrió Sareen—. Son Horrocruxes y en total hay siete. El diario de Tom Riddle, el guardapelo de Slytherin, el anillo de los Gaunt, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, y Harry, el horrocrux que Voldemort nunca quiso crear. Un fragmento de su alma se adhirió a la de Harry cuando intentó matarlo y la cosa le salió mal gracias al sacrificio de Lily y James.

—En teoría, si nos deshacemos de todos los fragmentos de alma, podremos matarlo definitivamente —siguió Martha—. Voldy tiene que lanzarle un Avada kedavra a Harry, que en realidad no morirá, sino que se desprenderá del fragmento de alma ajena —Dumbledore enarcó las cejas al oír el apelativo que usaba la morena para referirse al Señor Tenebroso, pero no dijo nada, permitiendo que la chica siguiese explicándose—. Después tienen que enfrentarse, pero imagino que todo saldrá como debe y Voldy jamás regresará, con lo que nos evitamos cientos de muertes, tanto muggles como mágicas.

—Comprendo… ¿Y dónde se encuentran los demás objetos?

—A ver… Nagini con su dueño y Colagusano en Albania, pero de alguna manera llegaremos a ella y la mataremos —empezó Sareen, alzando un dedo para recontar—. La diadema está en el colegio, en una sala llamada de los Menesteres o los Requerimientos, nosotras la buscamos y se la traemos —alzó otro dedo—. Harry, todos lo sabemos. El anillo está escondido en la cabaña de los Gaunt, pero por lo que más quiera, no se le ocurra tocarlo directamente ni ponérselo si no quiere sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa —en los ojos del director apareció una chispa de preocupación y lo que las chicas habrían calificado de sed de aventuras—. Ah, y la piedra de dicho anillo… igual le gustaría guardarla, es la de las Reliquias —ahora los ojos del anciano parecieron brillar con una luz de nostalgia.

—El diario ya no es una preocupación —relevó Bharani cuando el silencio empezó a alargarse—. Y la copa está en la cámara de los Lestrange, en Gringotts —concluyó.

—Será difícil conseguirla, pero de algún modo lo lograremos —añadió Martha como para auto convencerse.

—Bien. Entonces eso lo tenemos resuelto —Dumbledore parecía impresionado.

—Y el modo de destruirlos es usando fuego maldito o veneno de basilisco —apuntó Sareen al darse cuenta de que se estaban olvidando lo más importante—. Esa espada debería servir. Está impregnada de veneno desde que Harry mató al basilisco de la cámara con ella —hizo un ademán hacia la urna en la que descansaba la magnífica espada de Godric Gryffindor.

—Se puede poner a prueba ahora mismo, ¿no? —sugirió Bharani—. No creo que sea realmente tan necesario abrir el guardapelo para destruirlo… O eso espero.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a por la diadema y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro? —propuso Martha, levantándose resueltamente—. Si buscamos todos juntos, seguramente la encontremos rápido.

—Ojala sea verdad —suspiró Bharani, poniéndose en pie al ver que Dumbledore se dirigía a la puerta.

—Tengo curiosidad por ver esa misteriosa sala que desconozco. Llevo años aquí y todavía me sorprendo… —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Casi parecía un niño en vísperas de Navidad.

—Es lo fascinante de la magia —rió Sareen, abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso a todos.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio, deteniéndose en el pasillo del séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado.

—Es aquí —indicó Martha mientras Sareen se paseaba por delante del trozo de pared que quedaba a la vista entre el tapiz y el jarrón de la otra punta del pasillo—. Se trata de pasar tres veces por ahí pensando en lo que necesitas.

—Y entonces la sala responde con lo que mejor se acomode a tu petición —concluyó Bharani, acercándose a la puerta que acababa de aparecer frente a los admirados ojos del director.

—Interesante… Muy interesante… —iba murmurando conforme se adentraba en la sala repleta de trastos que generaciones de alumnos habían ocultado allí.

—En fin… —suspiró Bharani al ver tal cantidad de cosas—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Repartámonos —propuso Sareen—. Yo me voy al fondo y miro por allí. Martha que se ocupe de la zona cercana a la puerta y el profesor Dumbledore y tú podéis ocuparos de la parte central. Recordad que está cerca del armario evanescente. Si veis un armario, poned atención —todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Pasaron más de tres cuartos de hora antes de que se viesen unas chispas doradas volar por encima de las montañas de cacharros, señalando el punto en el que Albus había dado con la famosa diadema.

Las tres amigas lo encontraron sosteniéndola absorto murmurando para sí.

—Una lástima tener que destruir algo tan hermoso y valioso… —suspiró en voz alta al percatarse de la presencia de las jóvenes—. Bien, vamos a poner a prueba la espada de Gryffindor… Si les parece bien, señoritas.

—Adelante —corearon las tres, saliendo al pasillo con el anciano y deshaciendo el camino hecho.

Una vez en el despacho, tomaron asiento mientras Dumbledore depositaba la diadema junto al guardapelo y sacaba la espada de su urna, alzándola sobre los objetos con lentitud, casi como un maestro de ceremonias que fuera a realizar un truco especialmente espectacular.

Cuando la espada hendió el metal del guardapelo y la diadema, sendos gritos de rabia y agonía llenaron la estancia, poniéndoles los pelos de punta a todos.

Una doble imagen desvaída del lord oscuro flotó ante ellos, desvaneciéndose en segundos, dejando la estancia sumida en un denso silencio.

—Entonces quedan cuatro —suspiró Martha al cabo de pocos segundos.

—Yo me encargaré de todo. Las avisaré cuando consiga uno de ellos para que confirmen si es el correcto y presencien su destrucción. De este modo, ustedes sólo deben concentrarse en los asuntos del colegio, que son realmente trepidantes cuando uno tiene quince o dieciséis años.

—Gracias, profesor —corearon las jóvenes, más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Imaginaban que no se refería a que las clases o los deberes fuesen trepidantes, pero igualmente, dudaban que aquel curso pudiesen encontrar algo que les pareciese realmente tan interesante.

—¿Algún detalle más que deba conocer? —quiso saber el anciano, sentándose en su butaca y dejando reposar la espada en un lateral de la misma.

—Bueno, tal vez que no sabemos bien cómo se desarrollarán las cosas porque en lo que nosotras conocíamos, lo que se anunciaba era el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no el Wizardvision Song Contest —explicó Martha—. Pero vamos, seguramente es un poco una mezcla de Harry Potter y Glee. Por la mecánica del concurso y eso —expuso a grandes trazos lo que quería decir, cosa que interesó mucho a Dumbledore, que la observaba atento con la barbilla recostada en los dedos entrecruzados.

—Y lo que pasaba en el Torneo que conocemos… —Sareen expuso la otra parte, con lo que el semblante del director se fue tornando serio y pensativo, dándoles mala espina a las tres amigas.

—Entonces deberían hacer que las cosas sean lo más parecidas posible a lo que ustedes conocen, por lo que el señor Diggory debería estar en el mismo coro que el señor Potter… Cuidando de que su vida no se pierda, por supuesto.

—Supongo que de eso me ocupo yo, entonces —suspiró Bharani—. Chicas, definitivamente, vamos a entrar al Grindylow Choir.

—Buena suerte —sonrió el director.

Las tres imaginaron que esa era su despedida, así que se pusieron en pie, inclinaron un poco la cabeza respetuosamente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Esperad —Bharani se detuvo en seco—. Creo que Harry debería saber todo esto. No quiero que nos odie si alguna debe empujarlo frente a la maldición asesina —giró hacia el director, determinada.

—No creo que sea realmente tan necesario, señorita Black. El señor Potter aún es joven e impulsivo. Si no sabe nada de este asunto será más sencillo que no cometa alguna locura —rebatió el anciano, serio.

La morena, contrariada, asintió y salió del despacho en silencio, flanqueada por sus amigas, con quienes intercambió miradas.

—No pienso hacer caso de Dumbledore —comentó Black cuando habían bajado media escalera y consideró que el mencionado ya no la oiría—. Harry es lo bastante mayor como para comprender la situación. No puedo dejarlo a su suerte sin que sepa nada, sería poner más vidas de las necesarias en peligro. Si sabe lo que pasará y por qué, será un buen aliado. Después de todo, él es el primero que querrá librarse por completo de Voldemort —razonó.

Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza, convencidas de que, con lo sacrificado que llegaba a ser el joven Potter, lo más seguro sería que se dejase matar con total sangre fría.

—Aun así, creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver cómo van las cosas en el Wizardvision —Martha estaba seria y miraba a su prima segunda con prudencia—. Si resulta que al final no pasa nada y ni siquiera superamos la primera fase, lo habremos preocupado sin motivo.

—Pero debe saber lo que Voldemort le hizo, lo ayudaría a entender muchas cosas, a hacer las paces con esa parte de sí mismo que no comprende —razonó la otra, saliendo al pasillo para enfilar el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Sadi, creo que Mar tiene razón —intervino Sareen después de pensarlo detenidamente—. Harry puede vivir sin saber que es un Horrocrux, pero no dejará de torturarse si se entera. Querrá luchar contra ello a toda costa y puede que haga una tontería. Sería como si, de pronto, Draco se enterase de que es hijo de muggles o sangremestiza. Montaría un drama monumental, tendría una crisis de identidad y, en el mejor de los casos, sólo destrozaría su habitación al completo —a su pesar, Bharani bajó la mirada.

—Si esperamos a ver si superamos la segunda fase estaremos seguras casi al cien por cien de que acabaremos en Pequeño Hungleton y podremos explicarle que no hace falta que haga nada antes, que bastará con ponerse en el camino de cualquier maldición asesina —continuó Martha.

—¿Y qué pasa con la profecía? ¿Se la contamos también? —Bharani había cedido, su tono molesto así lo denotaba.

—Ya que nos ponemos, mejor dar la información al completo, sólo por si acaso —asintió Sareen.

—De acuerdo, esperaremos, entonces —suspiró su interlocutora. La rubia le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo, sabía cómo debía sentirse. Si fuese su hermano el que estuviese en peligro mortal, ella también querría correr a contárselo todo en ese mismo instante.

—Es lo mejor, Sadi. No te preocupes ahora —aconsejó.

—Exacto. Disfruta de las maravillas del concurso que se avecina y olvida la misión. Todo saldrá bien al final —aseguró Martha, bastante más tranquila que las otras dos.

Black asintió en silencio y quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, casi se habría dicho que no era consciente de la presencia de sus amigas.

Cuando se separaron en la puerta del Gran Comedor, Martha era la única que aparecía encantada con su papel en esa aventura. Sareen había recordado su obligación de estar en el Grindylow Choir, cosa que la ponía de los nervios, pues no le gustaba actuar o hablar en público; y Bharani seguía preocupada por la suerte que pudiera correr Harry en aquella nueva historia.

—Hermanita, ¿te has enterado ya de que Slytherin tiene un coro de élite? —Draco se sentó junto a Sareen, que observaba el juego de luces del lago negro a través de los altos ventanales panorámicos de su Sala Común.

—¿Quién está? —se interesó, dejando su observación para centrarse en el joven que la miraba orgulloso.

—Cooper, Sebastian, Theodore, Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy y yo… Por ahora.

—¿Y dices que es de élite? —Sareen alzó una ceja—. Si es tan bueno, ¿qué hacen Pansy y Astoria en él? Seguro que desafinan.

—Necesitábamos a dos personas más para completar el número mínimo requerido. Si alguien más entra, siempre podemos echarlas —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No querrías formar parte de Silver Serpents?

—Lo siento, Drakito —Sareen puso una mueca compungida—. He prometido a Martha y Bharani que iría con ellas al Grindylow Choir el lunes. Si no me cogen, te prometo que entraré a Silver Serpents, ¿vale?

—Les dije a Cooper y Sebastian que antes de intentar que Rachel y Santana dejasen el Grindylow había que reclutarte a ti… En fin, si entras con ellos, no te lamentes cuando ganemos —Sareen sonrió y revolvió el pelo del menor.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo mismo te digo si somos nosotros los que os ganamos.

—Eso no pasará, estoy seguro. Nosotros somos los más astutos y ambiciosos. Vamos a dar el mejor espectáculo, ya te lo aseguro —Draco alzó el mentón, altanero.

—Lo veremos, Drakito, lo veremos —retó la mayor, sabiendo que muy posiblemente el Grindylow Choir pasase a la siguiente fase tanto si lo hacía bien como si no.

Sólo esperaba que, de ser así, por lo menos fuesen capaces de estar a la altura de lo que fuera que hiciesen Silver Serpents. No quería que luego le tuviesen manía por estar en el coro favorecido por el jurado… Porque, después de la conversación con Dumbledore de aquella mañana, tenía claro que algo de trampa habría por parte del anciano.

Bharani entró al Gran Comedor para la cena, buscando con la mirada entre sus compañeros de Casa.

Cuando divisó a Cedric, se encaminó hacia él con paso seguro, ocupando un sitio libre a su lado.

—Buenas noches —saludó, sirviéndose un par de empanadas de pollo.

—Hola —correspondió él, que había estado contemplando su plato con aire pensativo.

—¿Puedes pasarme la salsa, por favor? —el castaño asintió con la cabeza y le pasó una salsera a su interlocutora, observándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Gracias —Bharani le devolvió la salsera y empezó a comer delicadamente.

—No hay de qué —Cedric también se puso a comer, pareciendo recordar en aquel momento que todavía tenía un poco de puré de patata en su plato.

—Oye… ¿Vas a entrar a algún coro? He oído que están montando uno en Hufflepuff, pero me han propuesto entrar al Grindylow y no sé qué hacer… —comentó la morena como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Zacharias me está persiguiendo para que entre al de Hufflepuff, pero no sé… No creo que se me dé bien… —confesó él—. Me parece que quieren que esté porque soy popular.

—Ya… ¿Pero a ti te gustaría estar en un coro? Parece divertido —insistió Bharani, mirándolo directamente.

—La verdad es que no estaría mal… He pensado alguna vez apuntarme al Grindylow, pero desde que pasó lo del partido de Quidditch el año pasado, cuando jugamos contra Gryffindor y se colaron los dementores, ya sabes —hizo un vago gesto con la mano—. Me parece que me la tienen jurada y no sé si es buena idea ponerme al alcance de los gemelos Weasley —Bharani sonrió, comprensiva.

—Eso es agua pasada, Cedric. Al final acabaron ganando la Copa de Quidditch, ¿no? No es como si les hubiese ido mal por perder contra nosotros. Además, no te diste cuenta y encima intentaste anular el partido, cosa que ningún otro capitán hubiera hecho. No pueden reprocharte nada —argumentó—. Harry no te guarda ningún rencor, de modo que controlará a los pelirrojos, te lo digo yo.

—Visto así… —vaciló el castaño.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa. El lunes, mis amigas y yo pensamos ir a pasar una prueba para entrar al coro. Vente tú también e inténtalo. Así no estarás solo, nos daremos apoyo moral —propuso, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

—De acuerdo —para sorpresa de la morena, Cedric parecía determinado—. ¿A qué hora?

—Ensayan de cinco y media a seis y media los lunes, miércoles y viernes en el aula siete del tercer piso —recitó, dando gracias a que Martha lo hubiese repetido tantas veces durante el paseo que habían dado después de comer para pulir detalles de los planes que iban teniendo para encauzar las cosas.

—Pues allí estaré el lunes —sonrió Cedric. Bharani alzó su copa como para brindar, sorprendiéndose de que el chico chocase la suya con la de ella—. Prometido —ambos dieron un trago y se sonrieron, cómodos con la confianza que habían conseguido en muy poco rato.


	8. Capítulo 7: Choices

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!

Después de una buena temporada sin actualizar, por fin vuelvo a subir capítulo.

Debo decir que me ha sido un tanto difícil después de saber de la desaparición de Naya Rivera, la actriz que dio vida a Santana en Glee, pero, como tantas otras veces, hay que seguir adelante, de modo que espero que este capítulo sirva como homenaje a ella y a toda su familia y fans, a quienes deseo mucha fuerza.

Espero que os guste y que disculpéis el enorme retraso.

Besos:

Esmeralda Black

**Capítulo 7: Choices**

El lunes por la tarde, tras un largo y duro día de clases, las tres amigas se reunieron en la puerta del aula siete del tercer piso con distintos grados de entusiasmo y nervios.

Bharani, inquieta, consultó su reloj y deslizó la mirada hacia los dos extremos del pasillo, esperando ver aparecer a Cedric.

—Tranquila, Anie, quedan cinco minutos para las cinco y media. Seguro que aparece tu príncipe azul sensible a convertirse en vampiro brillante —comentó Martha en tono jocoso.

—Oh, por favor —la otra hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano—. Él me cae bien, nada más. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no me sentiré decepcionada si no se presenta.

—Te gusta. Admítelo —pinchó Martha, sonriendo maliciosa—. Te dedicas a romper corazones porque en realidad sólo te interesa uno que ya está conquistado —le hizo cosquillas con un dedo en las costillas a la otra morena, que la apartó de un empujón.

—Rompo corazones porque soy digna hija de mi padre. Que no haya tenido ninguna relación seria ni en esta vida ni en la del sueño no significa nada, ¿vale? —se defendió, empezando a molestarse.

—Dejadlo ya —intervino Sareen al ver que Martha iba a replicar otra vez.

—¡Bharani! —la mirada de las tres voló a un extremo del pasillo.

Cedric se acercaba a la carrera con la mochila rebotando tras él, colgada solo de un hombro. Parecía que hubiese hecho todo el camino corriendo.

—Oh, un minuto antes de la hora. Qué puntualidad —Sareen dio un disimulado pisotón a Martha mientras Bharani se adelantaba para recibir a su compañero de Casa con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Hola, Cedric. Ya creía que te habías rajado —bromeó en un intento de disimular el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al ver que él le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Una promesa es una promesa, ¿no? —sonrió el castaño, parando frente a ella—. Me distraje en la biblioteca. Estaba terminando un trabajo para Snape y cuando me quise dar cuenta, faltaban cinco minutos para la media… Siento haberos hecho esperar.

—No importa —Bharani sonrió de nuevo y giró hacia sus amigas—. ¿Entramos?

—Si no hay más remedio… —suspiró Sareen con teatralidad.

Martha se cuadró y abrió la puerta, entrando muy digna a la estancia. Casi parecía una diva adentrándose en sus dominios.

—¡Has venido! —exclamó Blaine, corriendo a abrazarla.

—¡Las has traído! —fue la exclamación de Luna, que parecía realmente contenta de ver allí al trío de primas.

—¿Y él qué hace aquí? —gruñó Fred al descubrir a Cedric.

—También quiere entrar al coro —replicó Sareen en tono altanero—. ¿Algún problema, Weasley?

—Es… —empezó a quejarse George. Harry suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, chicos, ¿otra vez ese tonto rencor de niños pequeños? —regañó—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Ganó limpiamente, no se enteró de nada porque estaba concentrado. A cualquiera puede pasarle, a mí mismo puede pasarme. El caso es que los dementores me afectaban a mí y no a él. Fin de la historia.

Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando en silencio, las tres amigas pensando que deberían acostumbrarse a aquel Harry que se había criado con su padrino, Remus y Regulus, cosa que le daba a su carácter algo más de espíritu Merodeador, haciéndolo más abierto, seguro y sensato que su homólogo ficticio.

—Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así… —corearon los gemelos, alzando las manos a la vez en son de paz. Lee, Martha y Ginny tuvieron que retener una carcajada, pero el resto de los presentes siguió guardando silencio.

—Bueno, si no hay más objeciones… ¿Queréis hacer una prueba para entrar al Grindylow Choir? —inquirió el profesor Schuester.

—Sí —aseguró Martha por todos.

—Muy bien, pues vamos a escucharos —el mago sonrió y dio una palmada, entusiasmado—. ¿Quién empieza?

—Yo misma —Martha se adelantó, decidida, y se puso en el centro del aula, completamente despejada de pupitres. Como único mobiliario había una pizarra, un piano y un banco corrido a lo largo de una de las paredes más anchas en el que se sentaban los que ya formaban parte del Grindylow Choir.

La morena comenzó su actuación tras sacar y accionar lo que Sareen y Bharani sospecharon que era un IPod mágico como el que habían encontrado en sus mochilas.

La música de "Le jazz hot" llenó la estancia y la voz de Martha resonó con claridad mientras bailaba por todo el espacio libre.

—Si ese es el nivel al que me tengo que enfrentar, mejor renuncio —murmuró Cedric al oído de Bharani.

—Anda ya. A Martha, Blaine, Kurt y Rachel les encanta el espectáculo, pero seguro que muchos de los presentes no van por ahí montando números al estilo de Broadway —ella le restó importancia enseguida, lamentando de antemano haber planeado una coreografía para su propia actuación.

—Yo, por ejemplo —rió Sareen—. La verdad es que ni pensé en bailar —se encogió de hombros y guiñó un ojo a su prima con disimulo, guiño que la otra devolvió del mismo modo, más tranquila.

—¡Brillante! ¡Muy bien! —felicitó el profesor Schuester, aplaudiendo con los demás—. Siéntate con el resto, por favor —Martha hizo una reverencia ante su público y fue a ocupar un asiento entre su hermano y Luna, que la esperaban en pie para felicitarla—. ¿Siguiente?

—Voy yo —suspiró Sareen—. Me lo quiero quitar ya de encima —musitó para que sólo la oyese Bharani, avanzando hasta el centro de la sala y empezando a cantar "Devil in disguise" acompañada de la música de su IPod plateado.

—¡Bravo! —felicitó el profesor Schuester, aplaudiendo con el resto. La rubia sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Santana, que le guiñó un ojo con aire cómplice.

—Ahora yo… Si no te importa, Cedric —dijo Bharani, mirando a su compañero de Casa.

—Claro que no, adelante —sonrió el castaño, observándola en silencio como el resto mientras ponía "Take me to your heaven" en su IPod y se ponía a cantar y bailar con agilidad.

—¡Genial! —felicitó el señor Schue, que parecía realmente impresionado por las tres amigas—. Parece que empezamos a tener un amplio abanico de grandes voces —comentó mientras la morena iba a sentarse entre Kurt y Artie, que le hacían señas para que se uniese a ellos—. Adelante, Cedric, te escuchamos.

—Bueno… —el castaño se adelantó tímidamente, carraspeó, accionó su reproductor de música y empezó a cantar "Vampires are alive", con lo que Sareen, Martha y Bharani tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

—¡Estupendo! Esta podríamos cantarla en Halloween cuando nos pidan interpretar algo en la presentación de coros —Cedric sonrió, algo avergonzado, y fue a sentarse junto a Mike.

—Me parece buena idea. Es terrorífica —comentó Kurt, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Muy bien. Este mes nos centraremos en preparar una buena presentación para Halloween. La primera impresión siempre cuenta —los alumnos miraron al profesor con interés—. Sin embargo, tenemos que ir pensando también en qué vamos a presentar para la primera fase. Sabemos que al menos habrá un coro de cada casa compitiendo, de modo que vamos a tener que trabajar duro si queremos ganar —los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza—. Y, por supuesto, no podemos descuidar las tareas semanales, así que… Atentos. Esta semana os voy a pedir que forméis cuatro grupos y presentéis una canción que creáis que nos puede ir bien para la primera fase. Una vez elegida por votación, empezaremos a trabajar con ella. Eso sí. El o la solista que nos represente, será el capitán o capitana del equipo ganador. ¿Os parece bien?

—Sí —corearon los alumnos, alguno imaginándose ya en primera línea defendiendo al Grindylow Choir.

—Pues venga, a formar grupos se ha dicho —el señor Schue dio un par de palmadas y fue a sentarse al piano.

Sus alumnos se miraron unos instantes antes de ponerse en pie y empezar a hablar entre ellos para ver qué grupos saldrían, terminando por juntarse según las Casas para hacer más sencillo el ponerse de acuerdo para decidir y practicar las canciones que defenderían, de modo que Mercedes, Finn, Sam, los gemelos, Lee, Harry, Hermione y Ginny eran un equipo; Martha, Blaine, Luna, Quinn y Brittany otro; Kurt, Artie, Mike, Tina, Cedric y Bharani el tercero; y Sareen, Santana, Puck y Rachel el último.

—Me parece algo desequilibrado —comentó el señor Schue—. El equipo azul y el amarillo están más o menos compensados, pero el rojo y el verde…

—Nosotros solitos nos bastamos, señor Schue, ya lo verá —aseguró Santana. Rachel y Puck asintieron vehementemente mientras Sareen fingía que aquello no iba con ella.

—Muy bien, si estáis tan seguros… —aceptó finalmente el profesor, alejándose de los Slytherins para recuperar su puesto de vigilancia.

Cada grupo se adueñó de una esquina de la clase, debatiendo en corrillo y en voz baja qué canción interpretarían, pareciendo discutir en algunos momentos, aunque nunca elevando en exceso el tono de voz.

A las seis y media, por lo menos dos de los grupos sabían qué canción defenderían y estaban empezando a diseñar la puesta en escena con la que se acompañarían.

—Muy bien, suficiente por hoy, chicos. Os espero el miércoles. Sed puntuales.

—Sí, señor Schue —corearon todos, yendo a recoger sus mochilas.

Los equipos seguían formados, todavía terminando de discutir algo que hubiese quedado pendiente.

—Yo creo que ya que tenemos la canción pensada, la más adecuada para representaros como capitana soy yo —Rachel se señaló con un ademán de superioridad—. Está claro que soy la más capacitada y la que tiene mejor voz. Por no hablar de la más guapa, obvio.

—Mira, nena. Estoy hasta las narices de que siempre te las des de diva y nos machaques a todos. Yo seré la capitana porque tú ya has chupado primer plano el resto de ocasiones. ¿Estamos? —saltó Santana, enfadada.

—Oh, por favor. No niegues lo evidente. Dices eso porque estás celosa. No me engañas, Santana. Pero créeme, la única manera de que elijan nuestra canción es que yo sea la capitana —puso énfasis en el "yo", volviendo a señalarse—. ¿Verdad, Sareen? —la rubia, que hasta entonces había permanecido sentada en su cama leyendo tranquilamente, alzó la vista para mirarlas.

—Ehm… Bueno… ¿Y por qué no cocapitaneais? No sé, sería lo mejor —obvió añadir "y así me dejaríais tranquila", pero lo pensó con tanta fuerza que casi podrían haberla oído.

—¿Cocapitana? ¿Con esta? No, ni soñarlo —Santana se cruzó de brazos y miró a su compañera como si hubiese perdido la razón.

—Pues claro que no pienso cocapitanear. Si alguna vez quiero entrar a la Escuela Mágica de Arte Dramático, necesito tener el protagonismo en todo el Wizardvision. Soy una apuesta segura —Rachel sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pues yo no lo creo —espetó la rubia con frialdad. La sonrisa de Rachel se heló y desapareció.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió en tono peligroso.

—He dicho que no creo que tú seas la mejor cantante del grupo —Sareen, molesta por la interrupción de su lectura, que estaba muy interesante, se puso en pie para acercarse a la castaña bajo la atenta y atónita mirada de Santana—. Mis primas te superan con creces. ¿O no has visto la puesta en escena que han hecho? Y parecía que no estuviesen bailando mientras cantaban. Tienen dominio, nena. No como tú. Parece que te vayas a ahogar cada vez que respiras para iniciar una frase. Eso se nota un montón, más si se trata de una balada como la que nos has obligado a escoger. No te he dicho nada antes porque realmente pensaba que igual nos dejarías un poquito de protagonismo a las demás, pero no, claro. Eres tan insegura que tienes que acapararlo todo aunque signifique cagarla hasta más no poder. ¿Y encima intentas hacernos creer que eres la mejor del universo? Igual mejor primero aprendes a dominar la técnica de respiración y luego hablamos del tema, ¿vale? —giró sobre sí para volver a su cama—. Y ahora, dejadme leer en paz, gracias.

—¿De… de verdad piensas eso? —murmuró Rachel, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sí —espetó Sareen, girando otra vez hacia ella, seria—. Igual que creo que Mercedes, Quinn o Santana están desaprovechadas, eclipsadas por tu brillante luz, que arde porque todo el mundo ha decidido que eres la solista sin dejar siquiera una oportunidad al resto.

—Eres cruel —sollozó Rachel, en pie en el centro de la habitación.

—No, Rachel. Soy realista. Al final te darás cuenta de que te he hecho un favor —la castaña salió corriendo y se perdió en la escalera que llevaba a la Sala Común dejando tras de sí un tenso silencio.

—Vaya… Gracias por decirlo —Santana miró a su compañera y sonrió, descruzándose de brazos—. ¿Pero de verdad crees que yo podría ser solista?

—Pues claro. Te he oído cantar cuando Rachel no estaba y lo haces muy bien. Igual podrías intervenir en la presentación, ¿no? Se lo podemos decir al señor Schue. Es hora de que brille una constelación y no una supernova —la morena quedó pensativa y sonrió, acercándose a Sareen para abrazarla.

—¿La dejamos ser solista en la balada? Total, no creo que la elijan —dijo mientras la rubia devolvía el abrazo.

—Vale. Vamos a buscarla —ambas se separaron, intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y se dirigieron a la Sala Común, donde Rachel lloraba a moco tendido sentada junto a Puck, que intentaba consolarla con torpes palmaditas en el hombro. Obviamente, su intento era totalmente infructuoso.

—Oye, Rach. Si tanto te importa ser la solista, adelante, quédate con el puesto. Al fin y al cabo, estoy acostumbrada a ser segundona. No me moriré por una vez más —dijo Santana en tono conciliador.

—¿En serio? —sollozó la castaña—. No lo estarás haciendo por pena, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —Santana se agachó frente a ella, hablando en tono dulce—. Ha sido idea tuya elegir esa canción. Es justo que seas tú la que la defienda.

—Exacto —coincidió Sareen, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá con despreocupación—. Me he pasado un poco ahí arriba. Pero ya sabes que a mí no se me puede molestar cuando leo novelas épicas. Y esta lo es mucho. Me has jodido lo mejor de una escena y eso me ha cabreado —se excusó.

—¿Entonces no crees que cante mal? —siguió sollozando Rachel, estrujando un pañuelo entre las manos.

—Pues claro que no cantas mal. No he dicho que cantes mal. He dicho que te falta dominio, que no es lo mismo. El señor Schue debería trabajar eso contigo. Si dominas mejor la respiración, dominas mejor tu voz. Y si dominas mejor tu voz, cantarás todavía mejor que ahora, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, chicas, sois muy amables —Rachel rompió a llorar con ímpetu renovado, escondiendo la cara en el pañuelo. Puck miró a la rubia y la morena como quien no entiende lo que está pasando. Se encogió de hombros y palmeó de nuevo la espalda de su compañera para tranquilizarla.

—Venga, ya está. Deja de llorar, mujer —dijo, incómodo.

—Anda, vamos arriba y te das una ducha caliente para relajarte —Santana tiró de la mano de su compañera y la obligó a subir las escaleras de los dormitorios—. Aquí estás montando un buen espectáculo —masculló de modo que sólo pudiese oírla Sareen, ahora a su espalda.

Era verdad, media sala estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba.

—Nada, la chica, que es muy sensible —comentó cuando consideró que Rachel no podría oírla—. Seguid a lo vuestro, ¿vale? —varias personas perdieron el interés de inmediato, con lo que Sareen suspiró.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso? —preguntó Puck, acercándose a la rubia antes de que pudiese subir tras sus compañeras.

—Santana quería ser la capitana y Rachel se ha puesto plasta. Lo de siempre, vamos. Entonces me han molestado y yo he estallado, así que a Rachel le ha entrado la llantina —Puck dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y alzó una ceja—. Nosotras la acabamos de calmar. Tú tranquilo —añadió, poniendo un pie en la escalera—. Espero que no te importe que sea la capitana del equipo verde. Rachel, digo.

—Ah, no, claro. Por mí sin problema —se encogió de hombros y giró hacia la sala—. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós —se despidió la rubia, subiendo a la habitación para comprobar que Rachel estaba en el baño tomando una ducha y Santana tumbada en su cama escuchando música. Suspiró y se dirigió a su cama, cogiendo el libro y retomando la lectura con interés.

—Por fin terminé —suspiró Kurt, estirándose y recostándose en el sofá negro en el que se sentaba junto a Bharani. Sobre la mesa reposaba su redacción para Historia de la Magia.

—Y yo —Bharani tapó el tintero y se estiró perezosamente—. Te juro que no sabía qué más poner —cerró el libro de Herbología y lo guardó en la mochila.

—Oye, Anie —la morena miró a su compañero con interés—. Lo he estado hablando con Tina, Mike y Artie y creemos que tú eres la mejor para ser nuestra capitana. Mike baila muy bien, pero prefiere no cantar; Tina es muy tímida como para ser la solista; Artie prefiere ayudar desde la retaguardia; y yo… Bueno, no negaré que me encantaría ser el capitán, pero nunca me elegirán como solista en el coro. Si alguien puede competir contra Rachel, que seguro que será la capitana de los de Slytherin, esa eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué dices? —la morena se puso colorada y desvió la vista. Cedric estaba en la otra punta de la sala circular, riendo con los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa.

—Sí, tú —aseguró el castaño, estrechándole una mano—. Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Eres nueva en Grindylow, has impresionado al señor Schue, eres guapa, cantas bien y bailas de maravilla. ¿Quién mejor que tú para representarnos?

—Es que no sé, Kurt. Es mucha responsabilidad. ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago bien?

—Pues que elegirán a otra persona y canción para la primera fase —el chico se encogió de hombros—. No es tan grave.

—Pero os habré fallado… Además, no quiero hacer el ridículo —sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Bharani voló a Cedric.

—No harás el ridículo. Tú eres hija del gran Sirius Black y ahijada del siempre perfeccionista profesor Lupin, ¿no? ¿Qué te diría tu padre?

—Que me lance sin importar las consecuencias… o bueno, con 16 lo habría dicho. Ahora más bien diría que sea valiente y me enfrente a lo que tengo delante, pero siempre cuidando de mis amigos —admitió, vencida.

—Pues ya está. Venga, por favor… —Kurt puso carita de ángel y miró intensamente a la morena, alargando cuanto pudo la última "o" para añadir énfasis a su ruego.

—Ay, vale —suspiró finalmente Bharani, resignada a su destino—. Pero si sale mal, tú me harás de escudo para los tomatazos.

—¡Prometido! —el chico la abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Voy a decírselo a los demás, ¿vale? —se levantó, recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia Tina, Mike y Artie, que trabajaban juntos en otra mesa—. ¡Genial! —lo oyó decir Bharani conforme se alejaba.

—No tiene remedio… —suspiró la morena, recogiendo su redacción, su pluma y su tintero al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, una sonrisilla escapando de sus labios sin querer.

—Hola, Anie —la chica dio un respingo y se giró para toparse de frente con Cedric, que la miraba divertido.

—Ah, hola, Ced —él alzó una ceja al oír el diminutivo—. Es justo, ¿no? Tú me llamas Anie, yo a ti, Ced.

—Me parece bien —sonrió el castaño—. Veo que Kurt está muy animado.

—Sí… Acaba de comerme el coco para que sea la solista…

—¿En serio? —la chica asintió, esperando que el Prefecto no se enfadase por haber quedado fuera del complot general contra ella—. ¿Y qué le has contestado? O espera… —interrumpió antes de que la joven abriera la boca—. Si está tan feliz… ¿Has dicho que sí?

—No me ha dejado alternativa —trató de excusarse, repentinamente nerviosa.

—Entonces seguro que ganamos —afirmó él, levantando el pulgar—. Buenas noches, Anie —se despidió, alejándose hacia la puerta redonda que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos.

—Hasta mañana… —la morena se quedó aturdida unos segundos en el sitio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Cedric acababa de coquetear con ella?

El jueves por la tarde Martha entró a su habitación para dejar la mochila antes de ensayar con sus compañeros de equipo la canción para el día siguiente. Habían elegido "The show must go on" y estaban seguros de que ganarían.

—¡Tú! —Cho se le acercó hecha una furia con Marieta pisándole los talones—. ¿Se puede saber qué cree que hace tu prima con mi Cedric?

—¿Perdona? —Martha la miró alucinada.

—No te hagas la despistada. Bharani Black quiere a mi novio como pareja, ¿verdad? —inquirió con fiereza, acercándose mucho a su compañera de habitación.

—Oye, que yo sepa, sólo ensayan juntos. Cedric está en el coro, Anie está en el coro, tu primo está en el coro… Pregúntale a él si no —dijo, pillada por sorpresa con aquel repentino ataque de celos—. Es verdad que pasan tiempo juntos, pero es que forma parte de la tarea que nos ha puesto el señor Schue. Seguro que has visto que Quinn, Brit, Luna, mi hermano y yo estamos mucho juntos estos últimos días. Pues bien, los Hufflepuff hacen igual, así como los Slytherin o los Gryffindor. Es cosa de equipos, ¿lo pillas?

—Di lo que quieras, pero las miradas de cordero degollado lo dicen todo de ella —Cho se cruzó de brazos, obstinada.

—Bueno, pues en las manos de tu novio está el serte fiel o dejarte por otra. Yo qué quieres que te diga —la morena sonrió—. Y si me perdonas, llego tarde —salió del cuarto sin dar más opción a su compañera, bajó a la Sala Común, pasó por delante de la estatua de Rowena y ascendió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto, ahora ocupado por su hermano y las tres chicas restantes.

—Por fin —Blaine la miró acusador.

—Perdonad. Cho casi me salta a la yugular porque está celosa. Cree que Anie le robará a Cedric —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bharani será una rompecorazones, pero nunca coquetea con un chico que esté ocupado —comentó Blaine—. Cho necesita relajarse, te lo digo yo.

—Y luego todavía me preguntan por qué prefiero pasar tiempo en la habitación de los chicos en vez de en la mía —señaló Martha con un gracioso gesto.

—La verdad es que la pobre Cho es un tanto histérica. Por no hablar de Marieta —coincidió Quinn, dejando escapar una risilla.

—Será que tiene la cabeza llena de torposoplos. ¿Verdad, Lu? —Brittany miró a Luna, que asintió con la cabeza, totalmente convencida.

—Y los nargles también tienen parte de culpa —añadió con una nota de pesar.

—Estoy segura de ello, chicas. Pero vamos a lo importante de verdad —cortó Quinn antes de que la cosa degenerase a un debate sobre si el problema de Cho eran los torposoplos, los nargles o una terrible combinación de los dos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que ensayar —Blaine se puso en pie y ocupó posiciones, seguido de las chicas, que empezaron a cantar con él, el capitán del equipo.

—¿Estáis todos listos? —preguntó el señor Schue la tarde siguiente. Los equipos estaban formados y esperaban su turno, designado al azar mediante trozos de pergamino con números del 1 al 4 escritos.

Cada capitán escogió uno y lo miró. Los Gryffindor serían los primeros, seguidos de los Hufflepuff, los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw.

—Muy bien. ¡Adelante, chicos! —el señor Schue dio paso al primer equipo con su habitual entusiasmo, retirándose al banco junto a los restantes alumnos.

Los leones se posicionaron e interpretaron "My way", cosechando un respetuoso aplauso de sus compañeros. Los Hufflepuff sorprendieron a todo el mundo con "Rainmaker", que los hacía seguir el ritmo sin querer. Los Slytherin interpretaron "Everything", con la que más de uno se emocionó. Por último, los Ravenclaw defendieron "The show must go on" con seguridad y fuerza, agradando mucho al resto también.

—Ahora que ya están todas las propuestas, vamos a votar. Cada uno que escriba el título de la canción que quiere que interpretemos en un pergamino. Luego pasaré recogiéndolos para leerlos y hacer el recuento de votos. Si hay un empate, se hará una segunda ronda. ¿Preguntas? —nadie dijo nada, así que se dio tiempo para pensar y votar.

Al cabo de quince minutos, el señor Schue ya tenía todos los pergaminos y los leía en voz alta mientras Hermione recontaba en la pizarra haciendo grupos de cuatro palitos verticales cruzados por una línea horizontal a cada cinco votos.

—Y el resultado es… —la castaña empezó a recontar—. 3 para "My way", 3 para "Everything", 8 para "Show must go on" y 10 para "Rainmaker" —los aplausos se alzaron en la sala mientras los Hufflepuff se sonreían unos a otros, encantados con haber sido los elegidos.

—Felicidades, Bharani. Serás nuestra solista en la primera fase —felicitó el señor Schue, sonriendo a la morena.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije? —Kurt no cabía en sí de orgullo mientras su compañera parecía abrumada.

—Señor Schue —Sareen levantó la mano cuando los aplausos se apagaron—. Ya que ha hablado del tema… Quería proponer que, dado que tenemos que hacer la presentación en Halloween, Santana sea una de las solistas. Hay muchas voces buenas en el coro y no es justo que queden ocultas, ¿no le parece?

—¿Quieres hacerlo, Santana? —preguntó el profesor tras reflexionar unos instantes. La morena asintió, entre sorprendida y asustada—. Muy bien, pues. Cedric, ya que tú presentaste "Vampires are alive", serás el solista masculino. Santana cantará contigo y el resto os hará los coros —todos asintieron, conformes, algunos empezando a ver futuras oportunidades para ocupar el papel protagonista.

—¡Traidoras! —gritó Rachel, poniéndose en pie, furiosa—. ¡Estaba todo planeado! ¡Queréis minar mi imagen!

—Rachel, es solo una canción, no te pongas así —trató de razonar Martha.

—¿Que no me ponga así? —el tono de la otra subió todavía más—. ¡Yo soy la estrella de este coro! —acompañó su afirmación con un dramático gesto para señalarse a sí misma.

—Nadie es imprescindible, Rachel. Sareen tiene razón, muchas de tus compañeras tienen voces muy bonitas y nunca les doy una oportunidad. Sé generosa por una vez y deja que brillen —intervino el profesor con calma.

—Es porque no canto bien, ¿a que sí? ¡Todos me aduláis, pero en realidad soy un desastre y nadie tiene el valor de decírmelo! —rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, intentando escapar hacia la puerta. Sareen la miraba con los ojos como platos, realmente había esperado que el orgullo de su compañera se hubiese sanado con dejarla ser la capitana de su grupo.

—Repartámonos el solo, Rachel —Bharani se había puesto en pie como un resorte y había hecho la oferta sin pensar—. Podríamos cantar las dos como protagonistas. A mí me da igual. Si realmente es tan importante para ti el estar en primera fila…

—¡No necesito la caridad de nadie! ¿Vale? ¡De nadie! —salió dando un portazo, dejando a la morena atónita y al resto sumidos en un denso silencio.

—Se le pasará, Anie. No te preocupes —acabó por decir Tina—. Al menos una vez al año tiene una rabieta así. No soporta que nadie la supere, y tú lo has hecho.

—Dale tiempo y te suplicará de rodillas cantar contigo —añadió Kurt.

—Me gustaría poder contradeciros, pero no puedo —suspiró Finn—. Ahora practiquemos un poco y dejemos que Rachel se desahogue y se calme sola. Es lo mejor —propuso, sonriendo a sus compañeros—. Luego hablaré con ella y la haré entrar en razón —añadió.

—Está bien, Finn. Lo dejo en tus manos —aceptó el señor Schue—. A ver, empecemos con "Vampires are alive" ¿de acuerdo? —los alumnos asintieron y se pusieron en pie para comenzar a planear a grandes trazos su primera actuación ante el colegio en los escasos diez minutos que restaban hasta las seis y media.

Le jazz hot: watch?v=BdJPAptAa5I

Devil in disguise: watch?v=emjLXdsj6xA

Take me to your heaven: watch?v=js4L_H8L3aw

Vampires are alive: watch?v=0ydRhwnwk—s

My way: watch?v=6E2hYDIFDIU

The show must go on: watch?v=t99KH0TR—J4

Rainmaker: watch?v=_XRvsi—qJEo

Everything: watch?v=ykieAsZsvOE


	9. Capítulo 8: In the news

**Capítulo 8: In the news**

Una plomiza mañana de principios de octubre, la llegada del correo fue sumiendo al Gran Comedor en un estupefacto silencio que se convirtió en un hervidero de comentarios sin freno a medida que todo el mundo leía las noticias publicadas en "_El Profeta_".

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Una tele mágica? ¡Ya era hora! —se oyó la voz de Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor—. Y Ron, ¡el inventor es tu padre!

—La verdad es que no pensamos que fuesen a hacerle caso —se sorprendió el mencionado, la mirada fija en la página que leía su amiga—. Se ha pasado más de un año trabajando en esa cosa. Destripaba artefactos muggles para ver su composición y funcionamiento… Pero en realidad es una tontería. No sirve para nada, ¿no?

—Al contrario, Ronnie —Fred asomó entre su hermano y Hermione. George y Ginny estaban junto a él, observando la publicación también—. Si se graba algo con una cámara, grabar, que no fotografiar, luego se puede pasar todo el video al periódico.

—Exacto —coincidió George—. Mira, ¿ves ese triangulito que apunta a la derecha y está metido en un círculo dentro de un cuadrado? —las miradas del grupo confluyeron en el punto señalado. Bajo el cuadrado se podía leer: "Pulsa aquí para visualizar", acompañado de una flechita apuntando hacia arriba.

—Es como el play de los IPods de algunos del coro —observó Ginny con ojo crítico, todavía sorprendida por la noticia.

—Exacto. Y si lo tocas como dice la indicación… —sonrió George, pulsando el botón. Lo que había parecido una foto en movimiento normal y corriente, de pronto quedó en negro y comenzó a reproducir el momento de la presentación del invento ante la prensa. Incluso estaba en color en lugar de en blanco y negro como la fotografía previa.

—¡Qué pasada, es casi como Youtube! —exclamó Harry—. Una cosa muggle, luego os lo explico —añadió al ver que muchos de sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados. Él, como Bharani, Nymphadora y los tres Anderson, dominaba a la perfección la cultura muggle gracias a los desvelos de Ted y Mathew, además de la firme creencia de Sirius en que estarían mucho mejor preparados para pasar desapercibidos si no se quedaban mirando como idiotas un escaparate lleno de dispositivos táctiles, electrodomésticos o cualquier otra cosa típica de quienes vivían sin magia.

—Y puedes pausarlo, rebobinar, avanzar… —siguió explicando George—. ¡Es una obra maestra!

—Y nosotros fuimos los únicos que creímos en él cuando lo explicó… —suspiró Fred, dramático.

—Es que los genios solo se entienden entre ellos —repuso George mientras sacudía la cabeza con aire apesadumbrado.

—Si lo hubiese explicado al detalle, yo también habría dicho desde cero que era una obra maestra —refunfuñó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, lo de la tele es genial, pero ¿habéis visto el artículo de la siguiente página? —preguntó Mercedes, sonriendo ampliamente e interrumpiendo la inminente respuesta de los gemelos.

—No. ¿A ver? —Hermione pasó la página, con lo que el video del señor Weasley se pausó automáticamente, y se puso a leer la historia—. ¡Oh, Merlín!

—No, por favor… él no —gimió Harry, que había estado leyendo también—. Aunque por otra parte me alegro, claro…

—¿Qué pasa? Con el pelo de Hermione no veo nada —se quejó Ginny. La castaña suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

—Escuchad esto: El lunes pasado por la mañana, el sanador Sean Pnemosine, investigador del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, puso a prueba uno de sus descubrimientos con varios pacientes que habían sufrido distintos tipos de conmoción cerebral por motivos mágicos. Entre los pacientes se encontraban el famoso Gilderoy Lockhart y los valientes exaurores Frank y Alice Longbottom —leyó Hermione, alzando la mirada, estupefacta.

—Longbottom… —Finn, que escuchaba la lectura desde el otro lado de la mesa, deslizó la vista hasta Neville, a quien le temblaban las manos mientras aferraba una carta que le había traído una lechuza rojiza.

—El hechizo de recuperación de memoria fue efectivo con el ochenta por ciento de los sujetos a los que se sometieron a pruebas. Nos alegra decir que, gracias al sanador Pnemosine, a quien se concederá la Orden de Merlín primera clase, los arriba mencionados podrán reintegrarse a la sociedad mágica en un lapso variable de tiempo —Hermione bajó el periódico y miró también a Neville, que seguía pálido y tembloroso, estrechando la carta contra su pecho y haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar en público.

—Voy con él —Harry se levantó y corrió hacia su compañero, posando una mano en su hombro con afecto y entablando conversación de inmediato, intentando calmarlo.

—No sabía que sus padres estuviesen internos en San Mungo —comentó Hermione al cabo de un rato, tras leer el artículo al completo y la breve historia sobre los aurores que se adjuntaba en la página siguiente—. Es horrible lo que les pasó. Y seguro que Neville lo ha tenido que pasar fatal…

—Y ahora todo el mundo conoce su historia y no dejarán de atosigarlo —añadió Sam, observando a dos alumnos de segundo que se debatían entre acercarse a su compañero o no.

Por suerte, la profesora McGonagall puso fin a la situación al acercarse con paso decidido, deteniéndose tras el aturdido Neville, que atendía a lo que Harry le decía sin responderle.

—Señor Longbottom, acompáñeme, por favor —dijo en tono cálido. Se veía que estaba emocionada. Neville se puso en pie como un autómata sin dejar de apretar la carta contra el pecho.

—Gracias, Harry —logró articular mientras empezaba a seguir a la Jefa de Gryffindor hacia el vestíbulo.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a clase, ¿no? —Harry recogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, echando a andar hacia su primera clase con aire algo abatido.

—Vamos, Ron —apremió Hermione, comprendiendo que el moreno debía alegrarse mucho por su amigo, pero también debía envidiarlo. Neville, contra todo pronóstico, había podido recuperar a sus padres, volvería a tener una familia completa una vez Frank y Alice se repusiesen por completo. Él jamás podría hacerlo y eso debía de dolerle.

—¿A qué tanta prisa? Quedan quince minutos para que empiecen las clases —se quejó el pelirrojo, que acababa de servirse una ración más de salchichas.

—Te juro que tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo, Ronald —bufó Hermione, saliendo sola a la carrera tras Harry para brindarle su apoyo. Sabía que con su sola presencia, Harry se sentiría mejor. Los tres eran como hermanos y así debían apoyarse… O al menos era el modo en que lo veía ella, porque estaba claro que Ron seguía prefiriendo un estómago lleno a la satisfacción de saber que podía disipar un poco la pena de su mejor amigo.

—En estos momentos es en los que odio ir un curso por debajo —murmuró Ginny con la vista fija en la puerta del comedor. Aunque hacía esfuerzos por evitarlo, en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas retenidas, lágrimas de rabia por ser la pequeña y de pena por su amor secreto.

—Tranquila, hermanita, en la Sala Común podrás hablar con él un rato —la consoló George.

—Y seguro que esta tarde, en el coro, también podemos hacer algo por animarlo —siguió Fred en tono cariñoso mientras estrechaba a Ginny.

—Gracias, chicos —la pequeña Weasley sonrió a sus hermanos, recogió la propia mochila y se puso en marcha, encontrándose con Luna, Colin y algunos compañeros más que también se dirigían a sus primeras clases y comentaban las nuevas, los nacidos de muggles o de mago o bruja y muggle explicando a los nacidos de magos todo lo referente a la televisión, las películas, los videos musicales, los concursos y reality shows… Los que conocían la fama de Gilderoy poniendo al día a los que no tenían ni idea de quién era y aquellos que habían oído alguna vez mencionar en sus casas la suerte que habían corrido los Longbottom catorce años atrás, dando más detalles a quienes se hacían preguntas, de modo que aquella mañana, nadie atendió realmente mucho en ninguna de las clases… A excepción de DCAO, Pociones y Transformaciones, claro estaba.

Una semana más tarde, el comedor se convirtió de nuevo en un hervidero de comentarios, aunque en esta ocasión había que sumarle los grititos emocionados de muchos estudiantes.

—¿Habéis visto? ¡Ya han salido los nombres de los presentadores del Wizardvision! —exclamó Kurt, tan entusiasmado que casi daba palmaditas y botes en su asiento.

—Déjame ver —Bharani cogió el periódico y miró la primera plana.

En una fotografía que ocupaba media página pudo reconocer a tres famosos magos, o, mejor dicho, dos magos y una bruja. Sobre ellos el titular: "**EL MISTERIO POR FIN RESUELTO, WARBECK, WAGTAIL Y LOCKHART PRESENTADORES DEL WIZARDVISION SONG CONTEST**".

—Oh, no… ¿No podía haber fallado con él el hechizo de recuperación de memoria?

—¡Pero si es genial, Anie! Bueno, es un farsante y eso, vale, pero tienes que reconocer que sabe vender su imagen… Y viste siempre tan bien… —Kurt suspiró y Bharani rodó los ojos, exasperada.

—Déjalo, paso de discutir esto… —abrió el periódico y se puso a hojear la crónica completa, descubriendo que Myron Wagtail, cantante de Las brujas de Macbeth, y Celestina Warbeck serían los presentadores en sala y Gilderoy Lockhart, recientemente recuperado e incorporado a la televisión por su buena presencia y su preciosa sonrisa, se ocuparía del backstage—. Bueno, espero que haga mejor carrera en la tele. Total, buen actor sí es —comentó al final, doblando el periódico y devolviéndoselo a Kurt—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Aw, ¿crees que podré conseguir que me firme un autógrafo esta vez? En tercero no me atreví a pedírselo y me llamé de todo cuando el pobre perdió la memoria… Ahora que la ha recuperado y vuelve con tanta fuerza, sería una locura no aprovechar, ¿no te parece?

—Por favor, Kurt, si quieres fangirlear, júntate con Sareen. Yo me niego a seguir escuchando babeos por ese estúpido farsante —gruñó la morena, cada vez más molesta.

—Tan estúpido no es. Te recuerdo que estaba en Ravenclaw —señaló el castaño, provocando que Bharani bufase, desesperada.

—Olvídame, ¿quieres? —se puso en pie, cogió su mochila y abandonó el comedor con paso firme, ignorando la chillona voz de su compañero, que le pedía que volviese a la mesa.

—Celestina, Myron y Gilderoy… No se pueden pedir mejores presentadores, ¿no te parece, Mar? —Blaine miraba la primera plana con interés, sonriendo cuando el Lockhart de la foto guiñó el ojo con aire seductor.

—No te cuelgues de ese cabeza hueca si quieres seguir llamándote mi hermano, Blainie —advirtió Martha, contrariada con la entrada de su ex profesor al Wizardvision.

—Dale una oportunidad, mujer. Tal vez te sorprenda.

—¿Perdón? ¿Lo estás defendiendo? A ver si voy a tener que ir por Cooper para que te explique quién es de fiar y quién no. Mira a Myron. Él sí es interesante. Y sin escándalos ni pérdidas accidentales de memoria —señaló al cantante con un golpecito del índice y fulminó a Gilderoy con la mirada ya de paso—. Si quieres tener a alguno como amor platónico, que sea a Myron, por favor —añadió.

—No debes ser tan rencorosa, Mar. Además, es un Ravenclaw, y los miembros de cada Casa siempre se apoyan entre sí, ¿recuerdas? —siguió argumentando el joven.

—Mira, me voy a clase. Cuando se te pase la tontuna de adorar a ese petardo de mago, vuelves a hablarme, ¿vale? —se agachó a por su mochila, se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Oh, vamos, no es para tanto! —Blaine iba tras ella con el periódico en la mano, intentando darle argumentos sólidos para hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin éxito.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Sareen—. ¡Ahora sí tiene sentido de verdad estar en un coro!

—No me lo digas. Es por Lockhart —bufó Santana—. Por Merlín, ¿qué le veis todos? Si no es más que un presuntuoso que no sabe atarse los cordones de los zapatos solito.

—Mira esa sonrisa… Y ese porte… Está hecho para ser una estrella de la televisión, seguro —Rachel contemplaba la foto de los presentadores con adoración.

—Pues sí. Para una vez que estamos de acuerdo —comentó Sareen, divertida—. Yo creo que la tele es el mejor sitio para él. Podrá explotar mucho mejor sus dotes de actor. Y sin riesgos absurdos para su cuerpo o su mente.

—Y estará en el backstage… ¿Sabéis lo que significa eso? ¡Significa tener un buen rato a solas con él!

—Olvídalo, le interesará más Potter. Tú no eres nadie. En cambio él tiene ese maldito rayo en la frente y por eso todo el mundo le lame el culo, hasta tu adorado Lockhart. Admítelo, no te dedicará ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo —repuso Santana. No muy lejos, Cooper charlaba con Sebastian en tono indignado.

—Visto así… ¿Crees que me quitará protagonismo? Porque está claro que la portavoz del Grindylow seré yo…

—Rach, no eres ni siquiera la solista. En todo caso serán Anie y Potter los que chupen cámara. Tú vete olvidando de tu momento de gloria por esta vez —le hizo notar Sareen.

—A no ser… Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con el señor Schuester… Voy ahora mismo, justo sale… ¡Hasta luego! —Rachel se fue corriendo tras el profesor, dispuesta a lograr tener un papel protagonista en la actuación de su coro.

—Te juro que no conozco a nadie tan egocéntrico como ella —comentó Santana—. O bueno, quizá él —señaló la foto de Lockhart y rió cuando Sareen hizo un rollo con el periódico y le atizó un sonoro golpe. Antes de recibir el segundo se había puesto en pie con la agilidad de una bailarina consumada, había recogido su mochila y corría hacia la puerta entre carcajadas. La rubia tardó poco en imitarla y seguirla, todavía con el ejemplar de "_El Profeta_" enrollado en una mano.

—¡Vuelve aquí y verás! —exclamó, intentando aparentar enfado. Pocos metros más allá desistió y se echó a reír también, la situación era absurda la mirase por donde la mirase, pero ¿qué más daba? ¿A caso no corría Blaine también tras Martha agitando otro periódico?

Estaba claro que pronto el colegio se dividiría en los dos equipos que hubo en su tercer curso. Por un lado, los admiradores de Lockhart, y, por otro, sus detractores. Una cosa estaba clara: se iban a divertir mucho aquel año.

—¡Atención, por favor! —pidió la profesora McGonagall el domingo 30 de octubre por la mañana. Cuando el silencio se hizo, Dumbledore se puso en pie solemnemente.

—Gracias —empezó—. Bien, queridos alumnos. Por fin ha llegado el día que todos estábais esperando. ¡Desde este momento queda abierta la inscripción al Wizardvision Song Contest! Aquellos que quieran participar, encontrarán los formularios en el vestíbulo. Lo único que debéis hacer es rellenarlo con los datos necesarios e introducirlo en la urna que hay en el mismo vestíbulo. El formulario se trasladará a mi despacho automáticamente, donde me ocuparé de comprobar que todo esté correcto conforme a la normativa. Si es así, el director o directora del coro, recibirá una lechuza confirmando la admisión. De lo contrario, se especificará qué falta y tendréis tiempo de arreglarlo hasta mañana. El periodo de inscripción se cerrará mañana a las cinco de la tarde, así que… ¡Daos prisa! —el anciano sonrió y se sentó otra vez, con lo que se reanudaron las conversaciones.

—Tenemos que ir enseguida. Debemos ser los primeros.

—Cooper, esto no es una competición por ver quién se inscribe antes —suspiró Daphne.

—Pero es de perdedores no llegar siempre los primeros —repuso él, obstinado.

—¿Pero ya tenéis director? —quiso saber Sareen, realmente interesada en ese detalle potencialmente escabroso.

—No creo que sea tan importante. Nosotros mismos somos nuestros directores —sonrió Sebastian, pagado de sí mismo—. Y creo que Coop tiene razón. Vamos a inscribirnos ya.

Sareen vio salir a sus ocho compañeros de Casa hacia el vestíbulo, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su crepe de chocolate y nata. Una parte de ella deseaba seguirlos y ver qué pasaba con su inscripción, pero pensó que ya se enteraría más tarde. Si todo iba mal, cosa que esperaba ya que se había mencionado al director o directora de coro explícitamente, la mayoría de los integrantes de Silver Serpents montaría una escena en la Sala Común.

—Venga, vamos a ver… —Cooper había cogido un formulario de inscripción y se había colado en un aula vacía de la planta baja. Llevaba pluma y tinta en el bolsillo de su túnica, así que destapó el frasquito y mojó la punta de la pluma en su interior para empezar a escribir—. Nombre del coro —leyó—. Silver Serpents —dijo mientras escribía. A su alrededor, los siete restantes lo observaban atentos—. Director… Lo dejamos en blanco. Integrantes (nombre y apellido) Vale… Cooper Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass —enumeró mientras escribía—. Bueno, pues ya está.

—No quisiera ser aguafiestas, Cooper —habló Tracey—. Pero ahí debajo, en la letra pequeña, dice que todos los campos deben estar cumplimentados si queremos que la inscripción sea válida. Eso significa…

—Que vamos a tener que ir a suplicarle al profesor Snape que sea nuestro director —apuntó Daphne en tono lúgubre.

—Draco, tú le caes bien… ¿Por qué no hablas con él? —Pansy miró al rubio con cara de niña buena.

—¿No hay otro profesor al que podamos pedírselo? —aventuró Tracey, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Vamos a ir todos. Como apoyo moral —aseguró Sebastian.

—Imagino que estará en su despacho, ¿no? —Cooper miró a Draco, que se encogió de hombros, impasible. Sin embargo, por dentro maldecía para sí a todos sus compañeros y a la loca idea que lo había llevado a formar parte de un estúpido coro para un todavía más estúpido concurso entre escuelas mágicas del mundo.

—Puede ser —fue todo lo que dijo, resignado.

—Pues averigüémoslo —Sebastian abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a todos. Los ocho bajaron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron frente al despacho de Snape, indecisos. Finalmente fue el propio Sebastian quien se adelantó y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta—. ¿Profesor Snape? Necesitamos hablar con usted —esperaron casi un minuto antes de que Sebastian repitiese la llamada—. ¿Profesor Snape? Por favor, es urgente —tampoco hubo respuesta esta vez—. ¿Profesor?

—¿Se puede saber por qué no se largan de una vez? Si no contesto es porque o no estoy o no puedo atenderles, ¿no les parece? —la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos.

—Es que es muy importante, señor —se excusó Sebastian.

—¿Tan importante como que hayan robado ingredientes de mi armario privado? Permítame dudarlo, señor Smythe —gruñó el profesor, clavando sus negros ojos en Sebastian, que se encogió un poco.

—Es sobre el concurso —intervino Draco con rapidez—. No le robaremos mucho tiempo, señor. El caso es que necesitamos un director para que nuestra inscripción sea válida y… Bueno, hemos pensado que tal vez usted podría hacernos ese favor.

—¿Y por qué iba a interesarme pasarme las tardes en estúpidos ensayos de un puñado de estudiantes?

—No tendría que venir. Nos apañamos solos. En realidad es solo pura burocracia. No necesitamos un director, pero aquí lo pide y si no lo tenemos…

—Señor Anderson, mi respuesta es no.

—Pero profesor —protestó Astoria con voz aguda a la vez que hacía un puchero.

—No le servirán de nada las lágrimas, señorita Greengrass. Este concurso me parece una pérdida de tiempo, así que aprovechen el que les sobrará para estudiar, que es más provechoso —Snape empezó a cerrar la puerta, molesto.

—¿Prefiere ver cómo Gryffindor se lleva la victoria esta vez también? ¿O el Grindylow Choir? Ahora que tienen a Potter… —intentó Draco a la desesperada.

—¿Has dicho que Potter participa? —un destello de odio cruzó los ojos del profesor.

—Así es. Se unió al Grindylow a principios de curso, según creo —explicó el rubio con indiferencia fingida—. Queríamos dejarlos en ridículo a todos, estábamos trabajando realmente duro para llevar los deberes al día y a la vez conseguir números realmente espectaculares. Somos muy buenos, podemos ganarles sin problemas. Solo necesitamos que nos dé su apoyo como nuestro representante. Pero en fin… —suspiró con aire apesadumbrado—. Siempre podemos pedirle a Bins que sea nuestro director —añadió como si aquello acabase de ocurrírsele.

—De acuerdo. Pero como tenga que salir en televisión al lado de ese zoquete de Lockhart…

—Todos sabremos quién es el mejor de los dos. No olvidamos cómo nuestro Jefe de Casa le dio una lección en el Club de Duelo —se atrevió a decir Nott con seguridad. Vio satisfecho que un amago de sonrisa danzaba en las comisuras de los labios de Snape, y supo que habían ganado.

—Muy bien, pongan mi nombre. Pero no me decepcionen.

—No, señor —corearon los ocho—. ¡Gracias! —dieron media vuelta y volvieron al aula para completar su inscripción, doblándola y depositándola en la urna justo después que el Grindylow Choir.

—Ahora somos enemigos oficialmente —comentó Sebastian en voz alta, dirigiéndose al gran grupo que charlaba entorno a Will Schuester.

—Las trampas no valen y lo sabes, Smythe. Una sola de tus jugarretas y estáis fuera —replicó Martha con altanería—. Vámonos de aquí, señor Schue. O me dará dolor de barriga.

—Hasta luego —saludaron Sareen, Rachel, Santana y Puck al pasar. Ellos correspondieron el saludo y bajaron al aula en desuso cercana a la Sala Común que se habían agenciado para practicar. La habían despejado y ahora tenían un gran espacio que les servía de pista de baile. Cooper se situó en el centro de la misma y miró a sus compañeros.

—¡Venga, a trabajar!


	10. Capítulo 9: This is Halloween

**Capítulo 9: This is Halloween**

El lunes por la tarde, todos los miembros del Grindylow Choir se reunieron como de costumbre en su sala de ensayo, nerviosos por la presentación de aquella noche. El día anterior, antes de las doce, ya habían sido oficialmente admitidos en el concurso, de modo que se habían centrado en prepararse lo mejor posible para su actuación debut.

—Muy bien, chicos y chicas. ¿Todos tenéis claro lo que hacer? —preguntó Will con su entusiasmo de siempre. Se notaba que estaba tanto o más nervioso que sus alumnos.

—Sí. Cedric y yo conquistaremos a todo el auditorio mientras los demás nos hacen los coros —Santana hizo una pose sugerente junto al apurado Cedric, que forzó una sonrisa y se apartó un poco, tenso. Era fiel como el que más, no quería que hubiese gestos malinterpretables, más cuando nadie en el colegio tenía claro en qué equipo jugaba Santana y sabiendo que Cho era muy celosa.

—Y los efectos especiales que os harán brillar todavía más, no lo olvides —Rachel sonrió amistosamente, uniendo sus manos frente al pecho con candidez—. ¿Lo ve, señor Schue? Sé aceptar el papel que me toca y lo desempeño con entusiasmo. Pero el solo…

—Rachel, no empieces otra vez, por favor. Ya hemos hablado de esto en privado. Mi opinión no va a cambiar aunque quieras —el resoplido de la castaña fue perfectamente audible en el silencio de la sala, pero nadie le prestó atención—. Practiquemos un par de veces. ¿Os parece bien? Luego podemos ponernos con esos hechizos meteorológicos —nadie tuvo objeción, así que ocuparon posiciones y empezaron a ensayar.

Como cada Halloween, el Gran Comedor lucía adornado para la ocasión. Multitud de calabazas gigantes con grotescos rostros tallados flotaban entre las velas y doce bandadas de murciélagos obligaban a los alumnos a agacharse de vez en cuando para evitar que alguno se les enredase en el pelo o se les estrellase en la cara.

El rumor de conversaciones punteadas de alguna risa ocasional, el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre los platos y el sonido de algunas copas al entrechocar con las fuentes o bandejas creaba una agradable atmósfera en la que Bharani y Sareen se sumergían, intentando dejar de lado que su primera actuación en público estaba cada vez más cercana. Martha, por su parte, no veía la hora de salir frente a todo Hogwarts a desplegar su talento.

—Bien, queridos alumnos —Dumbledore se puso en pie y repasó el comedor con la mirada—. Después de degustar este magnífico banquete, es hora de que dejemos que sean nuestros oídos los que se deleiten. Pero antes, dejad que os presente a los más altos responsables de la organización del Wizardvision Song Contest en el Ministerio de Magia británico: ¡el señor Barthemius Crouch y el señor Ludo Bagman! —un respetuoso aplauso acompañó la entrada de los dos hombres, que tomaron asiento en la mesa de profesores—. Y al encargado de la seguridad de todo el concurso, ¡el señor William Weasley! —de nuevo se alzaron los aplausos en la estancia. El pelirrojo ocupó otra silla y saludó a los alumnos alegremente.

—Mira por dónde. Otra comadreja más a la colección… Solo nos faltan cuatro para tenerlos todos —Sareen añadió "como los Pokemon" mentalmente mientras sonreía maliciosamente—. Pero le sigue conviniendo un corte de pelo —remató. Draco, sentado a su lado, soltó una carcajada.

Al otro extremo del comedor, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny saludaban a su hermano con la mano, encantados de que el responsable de la seguridad fuese él. Así podrían verlo más a menudo.

—No me parece bien que vuestro hermano sea el responsable de la seguridad —se quejó Angelina—. ¿Quién dice que no estará de vuestra parte?

—Claro que lo estará —aseguró Fred—. Pero es buen profesional, no se dejará corromper por un puñado de estudiantes.

—Por supuesto que no. Ni que seamos nosotros —coincidió George—. Bill tiene un alto sentido del deber y es muy bueno en su trabajo, por eso lo habrán elegido.

—Muy bien. Ahora sí está todo listo… —el silencio volvió a caer sobre el comedor mientras Dumbledore sacaba un fajo de pergaminos doblados del interior de la manga de su túnica—. Ha llegado el momento que todos estábais esperando. Cuando se ha cerrado el plazo de inscripción esta tarde, el número de coros inscritos eran cinco —desdobló los pergaminos y miró a su público como si quisiese añadir tensión—. Os los presentaré en orden aleatorio. Cuando diga vuestros nombres, por favor, salid aquí para hacernos una pequeña demostración —el silencio se hizo más intenso, solo se escuchaban los aleteos y los grititos de los murciélagos—. El primer coro es… ¡Frog Choir! Formado por las señoritas Cho Chang, Marieta Edgecombe, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin y Orla Qirke y los señores Roger Davies, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Stewart Ackerley. Su director es el profesor Flitwick. ¡Un aplauso para ellos! —el público obedeció mientras el pequeño Jefe de Ravenclaw se ponía en pie sobre el montón de cojines de su silla para que se lo viese más y sus alumnos formaban en un lado de la tarima de profesores.

La luz de velas se atenuó y un foco instalado en la parte del techo que quedaba sobre la tarima de profesores iluminó a los cantantes, que, a la señal de su director, empezaron a cantar "This is Halloween", ganándose un respetuoso aplauso de los presentes.

—Una presentación genial. Muchas gracias —felicitó Dumbledore mientras el foco se apagaba y las velas volvían a encenderse—. Es el turno de… ¡Mandragora Choir! Sus integrantes son las señoritas Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Leane Tompson, Sally Smith y Eleanor Branstone, y los señores Justin Finch-Flechley, Wayne Hopkins, Ernest MacMillan, Zacharias Smith y Owen Cauldwell. Su directora es la profesora Sproud —esta vez no hizo falta que Dumbledore pidiese un aplauso, los alumnos habían roto el hielo y estaban disfrutando tanto como el profesor.

Esta vez una tenue y tétrica luz verde pálido que iluminaba desde el suelo fue lo único que permitía ver el lateral en el que se situaba el coro de Hufflepuff.

Empezaron a cantar "Ghost busters" con entusiasmo mientras por el comedor se dejaban ver los cuatro fantasmas de las Casas, Myrtle la llorona y algunos más, incluido Peeves, quien, a pesar de no ser fantasma propiamente dicho, no había dejado de dar la lata y amenazar hasta que le permitieron actuar con la garantía de que no haría ninguna tontería. Nadie estaba a salvo de recibir un susto por sorpresa, los fantasmas se movían ocultándose cuando lo deseaban y surgían en puntos pactados previamente con la directora del coro, que manejaba las luces para enfocarlas al lugar exacto en el momento adecuado, consiguiendo un efecto más sorprendente. Cuando se estaba acostumbrado a ver a los fantasmas en su gris perla normal, que apareciesen en amarillo, rojo o verde pálido podía sobresaltar, sobre todo si era el sombrío Varón Sanguinario o el serio rostro de la Dama Gris lo que se veía de frente.

Como contrapunto a los sustos que se habían sucedido por todas partes, Myrtle desapareció riendo cuando las velas volvieron a encenderse.

Esta vez, los aplausos fueron mucho más fuertes e incluso algún atrevido silbó mientras los que habían actuado regresaban a su mesa.

—¡Vaya, eso ha sido espectacular! Gracias a todos los fantasmas del colegio… Y a Peeves, por supuesto —el poltergeist hizo una inclinación de cabeza en el aire y, para sorpresa general, salió del comedor sin provocar mayor alboroto—. Veamos. Nuestro siguiente coro es… Ah, seguro que a muchos os suena. ¡Grindylow Choir! —exclamó—. Formado por las señoritas Martha Anderson, Rachel Berry, Bharani Black, Tina Coen-Chang, Lucy Fabray, Hermione Granger, Mercedes Jones, Santana López, Luna Lovegood, Sareen Malfoy, Brittany Pierce y Ginnevra Weasley y los señores Arthur Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Michael Chang, Cedric Diggory, Samuel Evans, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, Noah Puckerman, Frederick Weasley y George Weasley. Su director es el profesor Schuester.

Martha, Bharani y Sareen caminaron hacia la tarima de profesores cuando escucharon sus nombres, ocupando posiciones como habían hecho en los ensayos, preparando sus varitas para los efectos especiales.

Martha repasó la mesa de profesores con la mirada y saludó a Bill cuando este se percató de que lo miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa. Bharani, situada junto a Sareen, sirvió de tapadera para que no se notase el guiño que la rubia dedicó al pelirrojo. Bill, algo desconcertado, devolvió el ligero gesto de la mano de la morena y el guiño de la rubia, concentrándose en su actuación después.

El espectáculo de "Vampires are alive" empezó con tres tandas de chispas blancas y plateadas lanzadas en dos o tres grupos sincronizadas con la música, simbolizando relámpagos. Luego se encendió un foco que iluminó principalmente a Santana, que comenzó a cantar con soltura. Puck salió de entre sus compañeros para cantar una frase medio hablada, dejando automáticamente el protagonismo a Cedric, que levantó algunos suspiros y vítores entre la gente mientras la luz lo enfocaba y él cantaba con la vista fija en Santana, como si la quisiese conquistar, aunque siempre permanecía a una distancia lo bastante grande para no rozarla por accidente.

La morena entonó el estribillo con sus compañeros de fondo, continuando con su solo mientras Cedric lideraba el coro.

Aprovechando el interludio musical, todos se fueron dispersando por la sala, los chicos persiguiendo a las chicas como si ellas fueran sus víctimas, improvisando pasos de baile que representaban una pelea entre los vampiros y las humanas, algunos de ellos subidos a las mesas, ya despejadas de vajilla.

Santana, al ver a aquellos que habían elegido las mesas como pista de baile, hizo una pirueta y se plantó sobre la de los profesores, justo en la parte central, quedando a la derecha del director y obligando a Cedric a imitarla al otro lado de Dumbledore mientras cantaba la segunda estrofa y ella fingía rendirse ante él, igual que las demás.

Esta vez el coro se oía por todas partes, cada uno cantaba desde el lugar en el que estuviese mientras castaño y morena entonaban el estribillo.

Todos fueron abandonando los pasillos o las mesas para juntarse al frente del comedor y terminar en un grupo como al principio, siendo los últimos en saltar de su lugar los solistas, que se pusieron al frente del coro para lanzar una última lluvia de chispas plateadas y blancas como las que habían ido salpicando toda la actuación.

—¡Magnífico! —la voz de Dumbledore casi quedó apagada por los fuertes aplausos de los alumnos, que jaleaban y silbaban con entusiasmo, felicitando a sus compañeros cuando regresaban a sus lugares en las mesas—. ¡Muy bien, muy bien! —el silencio se fue haciendo y el director por fin pudo coger un nuevo pergamino. ¡Es el turno de Silver Serpents! Formado por las señoritas Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davies y Astoria Greengrass y los señores Cooper Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Su director es el profesor Snape —un aplauso mucho más frío que el previo acompañó cortésmente a los ocho Slytherin a posiciones.

Con la introducción musical de "Thriller" se formaron cuatro parejas que caminaron lentamente hacia las mesas, subiendo a ellas con el primer crescendo de la música, avanzando un poco por ellas antes de que las chicas se quedasen en el lugar y los chicos siguiesen adelante.

Draco empezó a cantar desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, siendo relevado por Theo, en la de Gryffindor. Las chicas se ocupaban de los coros mientras bailaban sincronizadas con ellos y miraban alrededor, intentando que alguien se uniese al baile.

Cooper, desde la mesa de Slytherin, se ocupó de la segunda estrofa y estribillo, tendiendo una mano a una chica de séptimo a la que subió con él a la mesa, poniéndose a bailar. Al otro extremo, Pansy sacó a Zabini, bailando con él también mientras algunos Slytherin atrevidos se levantaban y empezaban a seguir la coreografía.

En las otras mesas, Theodore y Daphne habían sacado a Alicia y Neville, Draco y Tracey a Leane y Kurt y Astoria a Terry.

Sebastian, que en ese momento cantaba la tercera estrofa, estaba plantado frente a Martha con la mano tendida, esperando que ella aceptase.

Blaine le dio un empujoncito a su hermana y se puso de pie para bailar, así que la morena no tuvo más remedio que acceder y subir a la mesa para bailar junto al Slytherin.

Pronto todo el comedor estaba en pie bailando, algunos sobre los bancos, otros en el suelo y un puñado subidos también a las mesas, entre los cantantes de Silver Serpents.

En la tarima de profesores, Dumbledore seguía la coreografía discretamente desde su silla, Moody daba golpes al ritmo de la música con su pata de palo, Hagrid bailaba torpemente en un lateral al que nadie se acercaba, Flitwick se paseaba por encima de la mesa, Bill seguía la coreografía entre los alumnos y Will desde el lateral contrario al de Hagrid, Snape observaba a su coro con cara inexpresiva y los demás daban palmas al ritmo.

Sareen se adelantó discretamente entre sus compañeros y se puso a bailar al lado de Bill, divertida por ponerlo en un compromiso cuando la coreografía pasó a ser en pareja y lo agarró de las manos sin pensárselo dos veces, segura de que nadie se fijaría en ellos en mitad del barullo que se había organizado.

Cuando la canción terminó, una ovación tan fuerte o más que la de Grindylow Choir llenó el comedor, que fue retomando lentamente la normalidad.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Tenemos un nivel muy alto, por lo que veo! —Dumbledore no cabía en sí de gozo—. Pues por último… ¡Phoenix Choir! Formado por las señoritas Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Romilda Bane, Emma Dobbs, Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinet y los señores Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Cormac McLaggen, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas. Su directora es la profesora McGonagall.

Los mencionados ocuparon el lateral reservado a los coros en la tarima acompañados del aplauso de sus compañeros.

En cuanto la música disco de "Rasputin" empezó, el comedor se llenó de palmadas al ritmo. Llegado el estribillo, todo el mundo volvía a estar en pie y bailaba con entusiasmo, ya ni Dumbledore se retenía. Subido a la mesa de profesores junto a Flitwick y Will, movía barba y melena al ritmo con una soltura que sorprendió a todo el que se percató del detalle.

—Debo decir que no me lo pasaba tan bien desde que tenía dieciséis… ¡Bravo! —felicitó al terminar la canción, recuperada la compostura y el aliento en el tiempo que se prolongó el aplauso de los estudiantes—. Por favor, que todos los coros salgan aquí delante —los cinco grupos se formaron al pie de la tarima, unos bien separados de otros para que no hubiese confusiones—. ¡Aquí los tenéis! ¡Estos son los cinco aspirantes a representaros en la segunda fase del Wizardvision Song Contest! —todo el mundo aplaudió y jaleó con fuerza—. Todos ellos se enfrentarán el próximo 24 de noviembre. ¡Veremos cuál es el mejor! —los aplausos subieron de tono una vez más—. ¡Ah, sí! El señor Crouch quiere haceros un anuncio muy particular… ¡Atentos!

—Gracias —el mencionado se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie, sumiendo al Gran Comedor en un precario silencio—. El pasado viernes se terminaron de dar los retoques a un mecanismo especial para permitiros a todos vosotros, incluidos los miembros de los coros, poder participar en las votaciones. Es el llamado televoto, que será contabilizado en el departamento de misterios y entregado en mano por un inefable al Ministro de Magia, quien dará los resultados en directo vía red flú después de que el jurado haya emitido sus votaciones, contando cada parte un 50%. El mecanismo exacto se explicará en sala el día 24, además de por radio y televisión. Es nuestro modo de hacer todavía más participativo el concurso, poniendo al alcance de toda la Comunidad Mágica elegir al ganador de cada fase —un aplauso de conformidad se alzó cuando el señor Crouch tomó asiento.

—Muchas gracias, Barthemius —sonrió Dumbledore—. Ya sabéis, podéis apoyar a vuestro coro favorito y, además, podréis votar por él. Y ahora, lamentándolo mucho, es hora de ir a acostarse, que mañana es día de clases y todas esas cabecitas deben estar frescas para empaparse de nuevos conocimientos. ¡Buenas noches!

El comedor se fue vaciando lentamente, el rumor de conversaciones extendiéndose por todo el castillo con entusiasmo. Estaba claro que, al día siguiente, más de uno estaría dormido en las aulas.

—Ha sido una pasada vuestra actuación —felicitó Sareen a Silver Serpents, rodeados por un grupo de admiradores en la Sala Común.

—La vuestra tampoco ha estado mal —reconoció Draco, no sin una sonrisilla de superioridad.

—Ha estado más que bien y lo sabes, nene —Santana se acercó al rubio y le hizo una provocativa pose, cosa que hizo que Astoria y Pansy pusiesen cara de asesinas y Sareen tuviese que controlar su vena de hermana sobreprotectora.

—Tana, es mi hermano pequeño, no me lo traumatices demasiado pronto —pidió. Draco rió y posó una mano en el trasero de la morena con aire desafiante, recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

—Me parece que está madurito para que un día me lo lleve a cualquier rinconcillo —Santana se apartó del rubio y le hizo una carantoña—. Pero eso será otro día, cariño. Hoy tengo que atender a mis fans —se alejó hacia otro grupito que esperaba no muy lejos y que la rodeó en pocos instantes.

—Es una creída —masculló Rachel—. Oye, Sil. ¿Crees que si lo hablo con Bharani podría compartir el solo con ella? Ya sé que la canción le sale clavada y que todos la adoran, pero… —Sareen se percató de que Cooper y Sebastian no perdían detalle y pasó de la castaña, que parecía haberse tragado un altavoz—. ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—A propósito, Sebastian, quería preguntarte… ¿Qué te pasa con Martha? Me he fijado en que la miras mucho. Y hoy la has sacado a bailar y casi te pones en ridículo por esperar que ella y solo ella subiese a la mesa contigo… ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en tono malicioso frente a los dos chicos.

—¿Qué? No, ¡ni hablar! Sé que le caigo mal y le doy rabia, solo quería molestarla un poco —se apresuró a negar él.

—Estás colorado —canturreó ella en tono acusador, sonriendo de medio lado mientras la mirada suspicaz de Cooper iba a posarse en su amigo—. Me parece que alguien miente —siguió entonando dulcemente.

—¡No digas tonterías! —el castaño dio media vuelta—. No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo estupideces contigo, Malfoy —y sin esperar respuesta, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz.

—Tampoco era para ponerse así, ¿no? —le preguntó Sareen a Cooper mientras se encogía de hombros, asegurándose de sembrar la duda en él para intentar crear un conflicto que lo mantuviese distraído.

Dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta, agarró a Rachel de la muñeca y subió hacia su habitación, abroncándola por imprudente en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas. Lo único que esperaba era que su plan hubiese funcionado y los dos chicos que sabían quién era su solista hubiesen olvidado el detalle tras su provocación.

Entretanto, en su cuarto, Sebastian se había sentado en el borde de la cama y se pasaba las manos por el pelo, nervioso. Si Sareen lo había pillado, o peor, si Cooper hacía caso de sus insinuaciones y descubría sus sentimientos por su hermana pequeña, estaba perdido.

—Uy, Smythe te ha sacado a bailar —Blaine miró a Martha con malicia—. Y ponías cara de tonta cuando estabas con él —añadió en tono jocoso.

—No era de tonta, era de resignación. Casi me has obligado a subir —Martha tomó un atajo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw—. Me dio pena, eso es todo.

—Claro, claro. Y por eso te he pillado mirándolo más de una vez —pinchó él.

—Blainie, para ya, ¿vale? Ese francesito repipi no me gusta. Y si me va detrás, jamás lo aceptaré. ¿Está claro? —la morena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Clarísimo —a Blaine se le escapó una risilla—. Como que si te enfadas tanto es porque tengo razón. Venga, admítelo. Te conozco desde la tripa de mamá, no puedes esconderme nada igual que yo no puedo escondértelo a ti.

—¡Blaine, basta! —espetó Martha en tono más alto de lo pretendido—. Mañana te veo —pasó junto a un grupo de estudiantes que querían felicitarla sin hacer caso y subió a su dormitorio, escondiéndose tras las cortinas de su cama.

Lo que sentía por Sebastian no podía llamarse amor. Tal vez atracción… Sí, eso era, una enfermiza atracción que no debería sentir por alguien como el Slytherin. Si la ignoraba, se desvanecería con el tiempo y todo volvería a ser normal en su vida… O eso creía.

—Madre mía, la competencia es muy buena —Kurt, después de saludar a unos cuantos Hufflepuffs que ahora seguían atosigando a Cedric, se había sentado con el resto de sus compañeros de coro en un rincón de la Sala Común—. Bueno, menos los de Ravenclaw. Ellos han estado más bien flojos.

—La amenaza real es el de Slytherin, son muy buenos y harán lo que sea por ganar. Hoy han estado brillantes —apuntó sensatamente Tina—. Pero nada que con un trabajo bien hecho y una puesta en escena genial no se pueda superar —añadió, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

—A mí me da que el 24 van a poner el listón mucho más alto. Tenemos que trabajar muy duro si queremos superarlos —aportó Artie—. Necesitamos estar más que bien compenetrados… —se recolocó las gafas, un destello determinado brillando en sus ojos—. Deberíamos proponer ensayar al menos un día más a la semana, puede que de lunes a viernes mejor.

—Tranquilos, eso se lo comentaremos a todos mañana. Por el momento, hagamos sondeo para ver cómo tenemos el club de fans —sonrió Bharani—. Ah, Ced, por fin te han dejado libre —el castaño acababa de llegar y se sentó a su lado.

—Media casa quería felicitarme… No pensé que fuera a gustar tanto la actuación —comentó, asombrado.

—Es que han visto a su Prefecto y Capitán de Quidditch subido a la mesa de los profes —bromeó Mike, divertido. Todos sonrieron, recordando el momento.

—Santana se subió, no tenía otra opción —intentó excusarse, azorado.

—Ced, ha sido una pasada. No te disculpes. Hasta McGonagall casi pierde el sombrero del entusiasmo —lo calmó Kurt, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, gracias —el otro se sonrojó un poco y se puso en pie—. En fin, deberíamos ir a dormir, es tarde.

—Siempre un buen Prefecto —suspiró Bharani, divertida—. Pero tienes razón. Mañana será una tortura si no dormimos decentemente —los demás también se pusieron en pie, se despidieron y subieron a sus habitaciones, saludando a algunos compañeros al pasar y agradeciendo felicitaciones.

This is Halloween: watch?v=m2_cNmg4kjw

Ghost busters: watch?v=m9We2XsVZfc

Vampires are alive: watch?v=0ydRhwnwk—s

Thriller: watch?v=xIx_HbmRnQY

Rasputin: watch?v=kvDMlk3kSYg


End file.
